A Moment To Change A Life
by MAD Marty
Summary: Life is full of moments, Some big, some small ,some only fleeting glimpses. This story is about a moment to change a life, my life but this moment would not just change mine but That of many. Hiccup cannot bring himself to kill the Nightmare So he leaves but something tags along or should I say Someone Hiccstrid Runnaway AU fic M rated to language Lemons and gore
1. Chapter 1 For The Sagas

**Hello and welcome, my name is martindino123 but you guys can call me Marty and here is my story A Moment To Change A Life. So like I said in the summary this is a runnaway Hiccstrid AU fic set after the romantic flight but i am writing it in an interesting manor to keep it from the usual tropes runaway fics have, i will elaborate on that later on. Also to keep make this abit different from the usual i am writing this as Historically Accurate to Vikings as possible so don't expect any horned helmets and Vikings shying away from killing people. So enough of that so without further Adieu A Moment To Change A Life.**

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _L_ ife is full of moments, Some big, some small ,some only fleeting glimpses. This story is about a moment to change a life, my life but this moment would not just change mine in the future but that of many. This moment was many a year ago, when i was just a teenager looking to prove himself. Though most people regret or dread their "Moments" in their youth i certainly did not as it turned one of my blackest nights into blinding, warm light that i am eternally grateful for. Alas the memory wears me down, I am old now very old, for Viking standards at least, old enough that i have seen many friends fall and rise, as i have seen the same with many enemies. Old i am that my aching bones call me to rest but yet i cannot heed their call, i must hold on to this life a little longer. Why may you ask because i need to make sure when the sagas and songs that tell of me and my deeds are told, that those who wish to know more can learn how my life really was. So that i may join my father and forefathers and all those who i have lost at the table of kings in Valhalla in peace, So that when the final curtain is drawn and i rise to Valhalla, that i can go knowing my legacy will live on in history and the moments that changed my life will be known throughout the ages. So here is how one special moment changed mine and many others lives forever.

It all began when i was just a weak, small and unimportant looking 15 year old boy. A "Hiccup" in life, one that many thought should not have existed as i was seen as the worst viking in the history of Berk. Like i said before i was a "hiccup" and Hiccup happened to be my name, fitting many thought. I couldn't swing an axe i couldn't fight or even throw a bola. Why is fighting is important you might ask? because Berk had a pest control problem, where one might have rats,mice and other "small" creatures we had Dragons.


	2. Chapter 2 A Bond Set In Stone

**Hello and firstly i would like to apologize for not updating in a long while. I have been very busy with school and such but anyway this is going to make up for the lack of activity, with a MASSIVE chapter, so i can get into writing the AU stuff. Also expect me to update weekly now, if i don't update you guys can be mad as you wish. btw i respond to all reviews so please keep them coming, It keeps me motivated to write and also if you have suggestions please tell me, as i wanna have this AU MASSIVE with so many ideas and things so PLEASE R &R. Now without further Adieu A Moment To Change A Life.**

* * *

Dragons!, Aye Dragons these apparent ' _Pests_ ' had been raiding the many isles of the archipelago for centuries, stealing, killing and burning every village it raided, though no one knew why. I at that time lived on Berk a small island with some very stubborn vikings, we had the worst of the raids for some odd reason. So we vikings to make sure we didn't go insane, well more insane, we made killing Dragons a sort of Rite of passage or Honor and shit like that.I know it's barbaric, so I being the Hiccup I am defied tradition and refused to kill dragons. Though ironically this came about when I was trying to prove myself, by trying to kill dragons.

I am smart, caring, inventive, creative and brave person but I didn't have an ' _acceptable_ ' amount of muscle. I was a twig of a viking, called useless by many because of my clumsiness and my knack of getting into trouble, Though quite the contrary I wasn't useless, Yeah I know shocking. I had been the apprentice of Gobber the village's blacksmith or what I tend to call him The Meathead with interchangeable hands, Fit with an eccentric personality. He taught me everything I know about Smithing since I could lift the hammer to the anvil, So about when I was 6.

Remember when I said I couldn't throw a bola, well using my Smithing skills I created a device to throw one for me. The Mangler it was a device to take down dragons quickly and easily, it worked ... too well.

I used the mangler to shoot down the rarest and deadliest of all dragons, The Night Fury. It never shows itself, Never steals food and most importantly never misses. Yes I Hiccup the apparently Useless shot down the infamous Night Fury, It fell with a loud screetch, like a black star falling from the sky. Most people would be proud of that not me because I am a Hiccup.

I found him later after almost looking all other the island, you know trying to find a big black dragon can't be that hard? I first found uprooted trees, then the ditch it created. Then right in front of me was the Night Fury tied up with no way out. I could of killed it, most vikings would but like I keep saying I am no ordinary viking, I released him instead. He then pounced on me thus pinning me to a nearby rock.

I stared into his Acid green eyes, though what I saw would change me for ever, I saw myself. He prepared a plasma blast to end my life but realized I could of killed him but didn't so he repaid the favor but added an earsplitting roar. Most people would of thought that would be the last I saw of him, Oh that was only the tip of the iceberg.

This moment then jump started a whole new exciting, or should I say exhilarating new chapter in my life. The moment a normal, well not so normal Viking boy refused to kill a dragon and when a definitely not so normal dragon did the same. This event would have repercussions that no one, not even I would expect, these repercussions would be both bad and good.

My luck in a word RIDICULOUS, wait no PREPOSTEROUS, I could go on with words to describe it but instead I'll just give you the reason why it's extra ridiculous that day. So the day I release the Night Fury and decide I can't kill dragons, I get put into guess what ... Dragon Killing training, yeah I wasn't kidding about the ridiculous part.

This "Dragon Training" had as my "Comrades" cough Bullies cough, Snotlout my main torturer, yeah just give him a sack mask to cover that ugly cock sucking face of his and he would fit right in with an execution. Big, buff, stupid and the pinnacle of arrogance and a nose that made him look like a hog best describes him.

The Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut the mini Loki's of Berk that live for thrill of pain and destruction, So basically masochist, pyromaniacs that are stupid. They are infamous for A Torturing me by their pranks and beatings with help of Snotlout and B Destroying stuff. Both long, blonde hair Ruff's braided Tuff's straight both has the same slightly lithe frame.

Fishlegs the "Husky" living dragon encyclopedia, Though he didn't exactly treat me the best back then by letting Snot and the twins Beat me up every other day, He is a charming and quite nice person who despite his large size is about afraid of everything.

And then there's Astrid, Her name means Divine Beauty and boy does it show. I could use a million and one words to describe her beauty and still fall short of capturing her majestic but deadly look. Bright golden locks that flowed down her back in a nice braid, like a flowing river, Her eyes are the blue of a Sapphire gem that held a fire in her soul that was almost tangent able. Though she has beauty to rival Freyja herself, She had a temper that could rival the gods at Ragnarok and the skills with weaponry to back it up, though she prefers her sleek and deadly double bladed axe, she had mastered almost every weapon known to Vikings.

The Sad thing about this is like I have mentioned before, I got bullied a lot and by almost everyone on Berk. Minus a few people namely Gobber, Gothi, Berk's mute healer woman. Fishlegs, Astrid and sometimes my Dad. Why only sometimes well me and my dad didn't have the best of relationships, Basically he neglected me ever since my mother Valka was taken and he took his anger out on me because I am just like her to put it bluntly. Yeah my old life did wonders on my self esteem, alas I should not hold onto the threads of the past and get to the parts that really matter like how I left Berk.

So remember The Infamous Night Fury, I shot down, decided to spare his life and Which he spared mine in return. Well low and behold after the many tribulations of my life so far, he ended up being greatest friend a viking could wish for. He is my best friend and I can safely say without a doubt, I would not be alive now if he hadn't turned my life around.

How may you ask a small viking boy could befriend a dragon a Night Fury of all kinds in fact and why. Well let's just say curiosity killed the Terrible Terror, also He was trapped in a cove with no way out. Why didn't he just fly out you ask, I thought the same thing when I first found the cove. It happened that I had ripped off one of his tail fins, when I shot him down with the "Mangler" living up to it's namesake, crippled him so he could not fly. This moment has to be one of my few regrets in my life but it was a what I keep telling myself a necessary evil for what was to come. Though the guilt of it would never leave me, I have learned to live with it with help from my Best Friend.

So after my curiosity getting the better of me again, I know crazy right, I figured that He must be very famished. So I decided to ... Feed him, Yes I know i'm insane trying to feed a Night Fury. Anyway So I sneaked down into the cove using a nice big Cod as a peace offering, Yeah dragons love fish. The Night Fury showed itself and growled seeing my knife which I promptly removed. I offered Him the fish, Which is where I made a very interesting discovery, when it opened it's jaws. "Toothless I could of sworn"Razor sharp teeth emerged out of the gums, in a blink of an eye. "Teeth" Hiccup stuttered out as the Night Fury gulped down the fish. This is how Toothless earned his namesake because of his retractable teeth.

Toothless then did something entirely unexpected, He waltzed over to me, half scaring me to death as I thought he wanted more food aka me but what what Toothless' did shocked me. He regurgitated half of the Icelandic cod I gave him, Disgusting I know but it was because Toothless' saw how skinny I WAS Emphasis On WAS, He must thought I probably needed the food more than him, Anyway this was also his "Unique" way of saying thank you.

What was even more disgusting is that Toothless' expected me to eat it! Well I wanted to earn His trust because, hey who wouldn't want a Night Fury as a friend, Well actually no one at that time most would want to murder one. But hey like I said I am crazy. So I took a big ol not so nice chunk out of it, Still fearing for my eating habits Toothless insisted I swallow it. EWWah I shudder at the thought because raw fish is most certainly an acquired taste trust me. I swallowed it reluctantly and gave Toothless one of my trademark lopsided grins one which he returned smiling with his gums. Quite the cute sight we were then aren't we?

I know what your asking, How did Toothless become my best friend? well I'll tell you then. So after spending the rest of the day observing, studying, cough trying to touch him cough, I was sitting on a boulder drawing Toothless' face, In the orange dusk light. Then Toothless waking up from a nap scooted over behind me and observed my drawing of his face, I must of given him an idea because he snapped off a branch from a nearby tree and began to "try" and draw my face around the boulder I was sitting at. I stood up and tried to walk to the outside of the drawing to see it. When Toothless growled at me when I stood on one of the lines in the dirt. after I did an almost dance stepping in between the lines I ended up with Toothless right behind me.

I then did either the most courageous or the most idiotic thing in my life, I lifted my hand up to touch his head but he growled in response. So I put my life at Toothless' claws, by turning my head, as I put my hand up putting my trust in him. Toothless was stunned I would put all my trust in him, so he returned the favor as he place his snout in my open palm.

That was the most amazing moment of my life ever, When mine and Toothless' bond was set in stone forever, Til Valhalla Take Us Both.


	3. Chapter 3 Where Ever The Winds Takes Us

**Welcome Back to A Moment To Change a life. First off I would like to say thank you for everyone who reads and reviews this story. I have so many ideas and story lines backed up in my Mad,crazy head, That it will take a long while to get through half of them, So yeah expect alot from this story. Anyway on with chapter 3 this chapter will be where Hiccup leaves Berk with Toothless and a "Special someone else". Also one last thing I would like to give a shout out to Dragonsdeath66 and his awesome fanfic Reconciliation and it's sequel Kingdom. I highly suggest you guys read them but just be warned they are very dark and mature. anyway without further adieu**

 **A Moment To Change A Life Chapter 3 Wherever The Winds Take Us**

I learned much over the next few weeks, The days would go, Wake up, Go to training then to the cove minus eating and other things in between. But most importantly I earned Toothless' trust, by doing things such as Feeding him his favorite food Fish, playing with the extremely energetic fellow among-st other things. He earned mine by well to put it bluntly being the only person... um dragon that Really cared for me, By listening to me and being my rock in stormy seas.

This is also where I learned a few crucial things about dragons, 1 dragons are terrified by eels, I later found out eating eels most dragons get really sick in both the mind and body, It's honestly horrible when it happens. 2 dragons like shinny things, well the reflection of shinny things. Yeah it basically turns most dragons into silly crazy cats, just don't tell Toothless I said that though. 3 if scratched Just right a dragon can go completely limp. Also I discovered a type of grass that is like the dragon equivalent of cat nip, appropriately named dragon nip which I used in dragon training to make dragons docile.

But most importantly I found out that Toothless, The Unholy Offspring Of Lightning and Death Itself, would be always there for me. Through thick and thin til any end whether bitter or sweet. I intended to do the same by first giving back what I had stolen, Toothless' flight. How you may ask, to answer that question I have to explain a few things, like how I got the idea

I got the idea after one of our vigorous and to me useless training sessions. Gobber, yes Gobber was teaching us, well teaching us is exactly what he was doing, Gobber was basically throwing us in the arena and hoped for the best. Also to add salt to the metaphorical wound, he would point out how to get better, He calls it "learning on the job" I call it, "Being possibly mutilated". So Gobber was teaching the other Teens and I, while my dad was leading another futile attempt at finding the Dragon's Nest.

Why may you ask, well to rid Berk of the "Dragon Scourge" as my father would put, also did I mention that my dad happened to be the Earl of Berk. So yeah another reason why he neglected me, His "Earldom Duties" and I was apparently not important enough to him to give a fuck about, eh sad but true. The aim of the attempts at the nest were to stop them raiding Berk and the islands around it, making my dad a hero to all of the archipelago.

Alas they don't ever go to plan, for one most of the ships don't return and there are always a few killed. I can't remember a day when they came home, that I didn't hear wailing and crying as the people left for home. But who can blame the Dragons, If you see a raiding party of Vikings on their way to your home your gonna defend it aren't you but alas the Dragon Nest holds a darker more sinister reason behind the raids.

Anyway it seems I have gone completely off topic, rambling on about the raids. So Gobber was telling the story about how he lost his hand and foot, over some nice crispy delicious roast chicken. A particular story I had heard a million times from Gobber but instead of boring me like before, It gave me an idea, Gobber had a peg leg and a interchangeable hand. So I figured why not construct Toothless a prosthetic tail fin?

I had the skills, the ability to test the fin out on Toothless and most importantly the creativity and determination to create it. I was filled with Determination as I entered the Forge, heating up the furnace, bellowing out the metal framework. after the fin framework was done I began making the leather for the fin, I quickly finished it. Then I began to work on the saddle, using my leather working skills I crafted the saddle and stitched it together.

I later found out after countless attempts with Toothless, that I needed a pedal, stirrup system, To enable me to move the tail fin easily and accurately. So I had to design and build the pedal system, work out a cheat sheet to practice it out and then remember it so it became instinct. So after many practices and one amazing test flight, that almost got us killed if it wasn't for my instincts with the pedal, We had mastered flight.

Oh boy flight I could use million and one words to describe it, the wind running through your hair. The rush of adrenaline as I dived and made tight turns was beyond breathe taking. But if I had to describe it in one word, the first and only word that comes to mind would be. Freedom simple and free, the feeling of the world being miles away, when you have you're head in the clouds both figuratively and literally. Up there you can touch the clouds. Freedom is what it feels like, like if you had escaped the dark dungeon of some prison and you just felt the open air and sun on your face for the first time, after countless years of darkness.

Alas the fun and wonder could not last for long, Dragon Training had been going well, with me using the tricks of the trade, too well in fact. I was top of the class because of those tricks I learned from Toothless, these tricks where to make sure no dragons or people got hurt or killed, though people were quite an after thought. So as per Viking tradition, the top of the class got the "Honor" of killing their first dragon in front of the Earldom. That dragon happened to be a Monstrous Nightmare one of the most dangerous dragons on Midgard. So that was my predicament, quite a disaster waiting to happen, So I did the most logical solution. Get the fuck out of dodge and Runaway, yes I know very brave of me but I couldn't I refused to kill a dragon an innocent creature. What I did not plan was certain blonde crush of mine to follow me to the cove without me knowing.

Astrid was pissed, scratch that she was vivid, no furious, no in infuriated, yeah I think you get the picture. Why you may ask well I kinda got better at Dragon training than her, Don't tell her this but I think it was because she was Jealous but please don't tell her I wrote that or she will have my head. But as you would expect Toothless and new people entering the cove, physically beating me with an axe, lightly as she would put it, Don't mix, not at all. The result, Astrid almost getting torn to shreds if it weren't for me telling Toothless to stop. This led to shaky at best introductions, then she ran off... typical my luck eh. So then me Toothless had to kinda kidnap her so she wouldn't tell Berk because we didn't want to be hunted throughout the Archipelago.

I had to show Astrid that dragons weren't so bad but a certain Night Fury wasn't making it easy at first by shaking,spinning,diving, into both water and air, flips and all sorts of terrifying maneuvers, for someone who has never flown before. That was until Astrid apologized, at that Toothless relaxed and turned the current flight into an amazing life changing Romantic flight, not just life changing for Astrid but for me as well. Up and up into the clouds we went staring in wonder into the northern fires that happen often up so north. From the orange clouds at sunset to the Northern Fires it was amazing because for the first time in my life I felt that my wildest dream became a plausible reality.

Then the Romantic Flight turned sour and we were cut short, again my luck is terrible thanks for ruining the mood Gods. When Toothless dived down towards the Dragon's Nest at the call of the creature commanding the dragons to raid Berk and all the Inhabited islands of The Archipelago. The Red Death a hideous monstrosity, the size of an island and the jaws the size of long boats, a terrible creature indeed. It forced dragons to raid, to feed it's insatiable appetite via mind control and fear. Those unlucky few dragons that did not give enough food were eaten themselves. After The Red Death spotted us in the Volcano it nested in, we ran or more flew for our lives from it's terrible and deadly wrath being pissed that Toothless brought us to the nest alive.

When we returned back to the cove, Astrid had been dissecting it in her mind with plans on how to defeat it. Astrid urged me to tell my Father so they could end the war, which would only end with bloodshed on our side, they would also kill Toothless and possibly me and Toothless' death is something I could not allow, So I stuck to my original plan.

"WHAT You're RUNNING AWAY!" Astrid shouted in shock and anger. "Yes I cannot and Will not kill a dragon nor allow Toothless to be killed because of me!... anyway Berk hates me they wouldn't care if their runt disappeared"I replied. "How can you say that when you are top of Dragon Training and you are the local celebrity!" Astrid shouted back "Astrid they only like me now because of the fact I am good at training, none of them care about me really, has the years of resent and Bullying suddenly DISAPPEARED, NO THEY FUCKING HAVEN'T!" Hiccup shouted back visibly vivid and fuming, as Astrid's comment hit a cord deep within him. Astrid was taken aback by the sudden outburst, She then said something that Hiccup would never of expected in a Million years.

"Then I am coming with you" Astrid said timidly Hiccup did a double take and was completely flabbergasted as his eyes widened into large orbs in his head and as his mouth dropped into an O shape. "WHAT wait WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.. No No ! No way in Midgard you are coming with me Astrid, You have your whole life here, People adore you. You can't go running off with ME!" Hiccup shouted in shock. "Well I am not adored anymore you kinda took all my friends away from me but they can't be really my friends if popularity can dissuade them I guess, even my parents are ashamed that you beat me, until I could prove myself worthy again." Astrid replied timidly and sadly.

Hiccup was shocked he had no idea "Oh Astrid I am so sorry that I caused that I had no idea I swear I never mean" Hiccup rambled on until Astrid punched him in the shoulder shutting him up. "It doesn't matter now anyway, if you left I would probably get my Honor back and eventually I would have to kill the Nightmare but now that I know why they attack us I can't kill them anymore they are innocent creatures and it would not be the honorable thing to do" Astrid replied sternly.

Hiccup with his thoughts eased, was taken aback that Astrid would now never kill Dragons. Hiccup quickly shook the thought aside as he filtered through his mind trying to find a way that Astrid could not come with him but running thin. "But but ...eh... um I don't think Toothless... can carry us and both our supplies" Hiccup replied running out of ideas. "Then I guess we are going to go get myself a Dragon eh" replied Astrid with a smirk and a glint in her eyes that made them shine like sapphires. "I'm not getting out of this am I?" Hiccup deadpanned "Nope" Astrid replied smugly. "thought so, well then go home get packed and meet me back at the arena once you are done ok?"Hiccup said with a smile now quite liking the idea of Astrid joining him outside of Berk. "Got it also Toothless make sure he doesn't fly off also" Hiccup received a punch to his arm "That's for kidnapping me" Astrid said, She then grabbed Hiccup's tunic and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek "And that's for everything else" Astrid added as she ran off leaving Hiccup dumbfounded.

That was certainly an interesting moment for me and also one of my fondest ones. I was almost tempted to fly off as soon as Astrid left but Toothless and that kiss kept me firmly planted on Midgard. So after about 15 minutes we met up at the arena with supplies. We both decided not write a note because if you know Vikings we are the most stubborn and Vengeful people ever. We would be probably be hunted down and given Blood Eagles for siding with the Dragons. After Astrid picked the Deadly Nadder to be her bonded Dragon after apologizing for attacking her previously, she named her Stormfly and bonded with her the same way I did with Toothless. We decided to give the illusion we were killed by the Dragons, so we let all the other Dragons go, We then caused a large commotion of fire from Toothless and Stormfly while the fires burned and Vikings rushed out calling Night Fury get down, we left.

After awhile of flying on the high winds and Hiccup teaching Astrid to ride Stormfly better, Astrid turned to Hiccup and asked "What now Where will we go?" "I guess where ever the winds take us" Hiccup replied as they flew into the direction of the rising sun.

 **Finally got this done, Now i can FINALLY Thank ODIN THOR AND FREYA start writing the AU Stuff. YAY ok so now that I got this done I should be updating quicker with longer chapters, So once a week or twice sometimes Also thanks UniLiliCornia for your review I couldn't PM you so that's why I am replying here also Thank you to the guest reviews as well :D anyway cya guys in the next chapter adios.**


	4. Chapter 4 Chasing The Winds Of Discovery

**Well hello there people and welcome back. I want to firstly say thank you to everyone that reads and reviews my work, So keep it up if you want me to update faster because that's what gets me motivated to write quick smart. So yeah Now we are into the AU stuff now YAY, This is also when I can get into the Viking culture and Historical stuff, which is very fun for me :D anyway I think I have rambled enough so here is**

 **Chasing The Winds Of Discovery**

* * *

We headed east trying to get as far away from Berk as possible, we flew until we were sore and tired and so was the Dragons. So we landed on a rocky sea stack that had a nice patch of grass on the top and a few trees. Making it look like a vibrant green pillar as the moss cascaded down it's sides. It was almost midday of the day we left because we left before dawn basically, Toothless and Stormfly decided to have naps, while we took out fishing rods to get the dragons their lunch.

"So Hiccup how much fish do you think Stormfly will need?"Astrid asked as she cast her line into the sea. "Well Toothless needed about a basket of fish a day or so, So two baskets worth of raw fish between the two of us should be enough" Hiccup replied nonchalantly while putting some bait of dried meat on his hook and then casting it into the sea. Hiccup sat down and patted the spot next to him, for Astrid to sit down at. Astrid sat down as they both stared off into the sea lost in each others thoughts.

Hiccup was first to catch a fish, it was a nice big cod which he put on a pile next to him. Astrid eyed him deviously and smugly as she pulled her line up revealing an even bigger cod. "It's not a competition Astrid" Hiccup sighed "Of course it's a competition Dragon Boy everything is a competition" Astrid replied Matter of factually. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he then put on his pile, another fish that he reeled in while Astrid was talking. "like I said not a competition when I'm playing" Hiccup said smugly with a sly grin plastered on his face, "Oh it's ON Hiccup First one to 15 fish has to cook for the next 3 days!" Astrid shouted getting really involved in such a "Relaxing" past time. "Deal" Hiccup replied with equal vigor.

An hour later and after they lost count of how many fish they caught, "Um Astrid I think we both went a bit over 15" Hiccup laughed, Astrid laughed back "I guess we both win then so we both cook then I guess" Astrid chuckled out. "Well we don't really win because we only get to eat a few and the Dragons get the rest, isn't that right bud ey" Hiccup said as he scratched Toothless' neck but that was short lived as both Toothless and Stormfly dived into the fish pile quite famished themselves. "You wanna grab a few pieces of wood for the fire while I fillet the fish?" Hiccup asked "On it Hiccup" Astrid said as she got the fire wood from the branches of the trees, that grew on the secluded sea stack.

After eating and more chatting about Dragons and how to ride them, we set off east again flying and flying. It was not for two more days until we found land but oh boy did we get lucky. After the first day we went south east instead of just east and we stumbled onto a magnificent Island, a 3 day flight away from Berk. From sea level the island would appear as just one rocky mountain that was beyond unreachable, with it's many sea stacks that stalked it's coasts. That was all you saw from a distance but up in the air it was a whole other school of fish.

Hiccup and Astrid were talking and laughing about things, when Hiccup spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Astrid is that what I think it is?" Asked Hiccup as he stared at the grey and green island in the distance. "I think it is Hiccup, we going to check it out?" Astrid said as she observed the island. "Yep" replied Hiccup, "Race ya to the island!, first person to get there gets to name it!" Astrid shouted as she sped off. "Hey come back here!" shouted Hiccup as he urged Toothless to go faster "Come one bud show her the meaning of pace!" Hiccup yelled as he blasted past Astrid, as the signature Night Fury Whistle blew by her ears.

Back and forth went the lead for about 5 minutes until they got close to the island. "Astrid look over there, It's a cave entrance" Hiccup said as he spotted a large cave mouth at the coastline, on a cliff face. Water flowed into the cave mouth which was about the size of 2 longboats side by side. "Wow!" replied Astrid getting very much intrigued by the cave. The couple then proceeded to fly into the cave mouth, they followed the flowing water north through the dark with only Stormfly's fire as light, until they reached the end of the cave.

They were met with blinding light then an amazing sight, a vast green valley with mountains on all sides enclosing the area like a massive wall. in front of them lay a large harbor on the edge of a central plain. Forests grew tall and mighty all around this plain, except for a lake at the north east end of the valley, In mid north end stood a massive mountain with a large snowy white peak. But the most prominent feature was a massive tree in the direct center of the island, The tree must of been a descendant of Yggdrasil with it's massive size.

The harbor has a wonderful bright blueish green color as it's delightful beaches basked in light with it's golden sands. Quite the good place for a day at the beach because of the enclosed mountains insuring the harbor never got too cold via the cold currents of the coastal water. In the water an almost unlimited supply of fish lived there because of the ripe conditions. The forests that encircled both sides of the island, were an almost unreal shade of green like if the leaves were made of emeralds. The forests consisted of pine, oak, spruce and a unique form of pine.

The central tree named Heimaviðr or Home Tree, it's roots dug deep and it's branches grew high. You could wrap two serpents around the trunk and still wouldn't cover it all. A man and their dragon could go on almost any branch without it breaking or bending and at the strong points it could carry the weight of Midgard in it's boughs. Almost as large and mighty as Yggdrasil itself. If ever in it's presence one would feel an ease in their soul like if all their worries were drawn out by it's roots. She has a magical presence that is certain but what her powers are, are unknown. But for one thing those that treat her well are treated the same. The mountain that rose at the north end was a titan of a mountain, It's was named naðrfell or Serpent Mountain because of the slopes winding appearance like a great serpent had winded around the mountain. On each end of the mountain the east and west, held a cave which inside holds a cave system each both not fully explored.

Hiccup and Astrid stared in complete and utter awe at the place, Heimaviðr making a wonderful focus point of their attention. The only thing they could say between them were "WOW!" as their heads twisted and turned to observe the island they then converged on each other staring into their eyes. "What will we name it Astrid?" Asked Hiccup still overwhelmed by it to think properly. "Um I don't know you decide" Astrid replied "Ok then how about Drakkar Island Astrid" Hiccup replied being quite proud he thought of a name so quick. "Yeah I like it sounds so um Whats the word ahh I know So This" Astrid giggled out while gesturing to Hiccup. " You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup replied curiously, " I know this place is amazing, just like you" Astrid said while blushing, but wait a sec Astrid never blushes but now she does apparently. Hiccup blushed furiously as he stuttered out " W.. ell The..n Dra.. KKKKar Island ... It Is"


	5. Chapter 5 Of Revealed Elska

**Sup people hope you guys been having a nice day or night so far and Thank you guysSOOOOOO much for the reviews. I really appreciate the fact you guys like my work, so that being said me updating faster is my way of saying thank you. I got some really good stuff planned for this chapter, I'm gonna try and make it roughly 2000 words long for your reading pleasure. Definite Hiccstrid stuff in this chapter, well more than usual. Also tell me if you like the Old Norse names if so I will use them for more thing in the future. So without further Adieu**

Of Revealed Elska

* * *

 _Berk_

After me and Astrid left Berk, the entire Earldom was left in complete and utter shock. Not because of the fact, to them the two most promising Dragon fighters were supposedly "Killed" by Dragons in a Dragon raid also not that the dragons in the arena escaped but the fact both had little to nothing in their rooms, no clothes or weapons or anything. This raised many questions and some implications that many did not want to believe. This fact was most prevalent in Both Stoick and Astrid's father Magnus, so they with others including the teens, Gobber and Astrid's mother Ingrid got together the next day to discuss the facts.

"Stoick what are you saying should be done?" Asked Gobber feeling immense worry for Hiccup and Astrid not believing that they could be Dead. "I'm saying Gobber that it can't be coincidence that were taken by Dragons, while they had most of their belongings with them, I think they planned to leave!" Said a furious Stoick, because he could not believe his only son would runaway from him. "Why would they leave Stoick?" asked a worried Ingrid, "I think Hiccup had enough of everyone treating him like shit Stoick but Astrid I don't know" Gobber said solemnly "WHAt The fuck, are You talking about? My son was never Treated like shit, HE WAS TOP OF THE CLASS For Gods sake!"Yelled Stoick.

"Stoick you never noticed how the Other teens treated him before hand, The beatings and Constant ridicule from everyone. It must of been too much for him going from a Hated outcast to a celebrity, he must of Just cracked and left" Said Gobber. This hit it's mark within Stoick as his face turned solemn remembering the times when Hiccup would come home bruised and cut. How he would just say "Vikings are strong, they deal with their own problems", while he would leave Hiccup to patch up his own wounds.

" As much as I would hate to admit it,I think I am responsible for my Daughter trying to runaway"Said a guilt ridden, crestfallen Magnus, he continued by saying "When Hiccup was picked to Kill the Nightmare I was beyond disappointed in Astrid and I made sure she knew that. After that I saw her run into the forest beyond furious, I thought nothing of it because she goes there to train but when she didn't return at night I told myself and Ingrid that she was just proving that she was worthy by camping out in the forest alone. But now I will never get to apologize to her, to tell her I loved her and that she didn't have to prove anything to me." Said Magnus almost in tears, the realization that Astrid was "Dead" sinking in at last. Ingrid embraced her husband with tears running down her face."It's alright my love It's alright" Ingrid soothed

"Tell her you love her Magnus, You will tell her that yourself Magnus, I don't think they are dead" Gobber corrected "WHAT?!" Shouted the entire group including the teens, that had been staying silent because of their own personal guilt. "One thing we have overlooked Hiccup is smart, very smart and If Astrid is with him, then I think there is a good chance they used the escaped Dragons as a distraction, possibly releasing them while a Raid took place. Also knowing Hiccup's way with the beasts they could of gotten away easily without getting hurt" concluded Gobber. The implications lit up the group's faces as the realization hit them "They're ALIVE HA HA!" Shouted an over the moon Stoick "Let Us Ready the ships for a search!" Shouted Magnus

 _Drakkar Island_

Hiccup and Astrid had been spending the past hour or so climbing up Heimaviðr, through it's branches and boughs, until they reached a large branch about 2 men abreast wide. They walked across the branch and sat down near the edge, a good 25 metres up. (82 feet) They stared out in front of them at the majesty of Drakkar Island , The Harbor the great mountains and the tall forests. Toothless and Stormfly were playing around with a log on the ground, while the two talked about Drakkar Island.

"So Milady what do you think of the view?" Asked Hiccup cheekily "Milady? where that nickname come from?" asked a giggling Astrid, wow she couldn't remember a time where she had giggled so much in her life, Hiccup was really bringing out the best in her. "I don't know why do you keep calling me Dragon boy huh?" retorted Hiccup smugly, Wow he thought, he couldn't remember a time in His life where he felt so confident and just content with himself, Astrid was truly bringing out the best in him. "Because I think the name suits you Dragon Boy, it sounds cute just like you... and I love the view By the way" Astrid replied cheekily while giving Hiccup a peck on the cheek making him effectively turn into a tomato.

Astrid then had a thought, even though her parents hated her because she came second in Dragon Killing Class ,she was starting miss her Mother and Father. Hiccup noticed Astrid's sudden sullenness, as his embarrassment quickly subsided. "You alright Astrid? is something wrong?" Hiccup asked genuinely worried. Astrid looked down "It's just I kinda miss my parents you know" Astrid said sullenly. "Well technically you um could probably go back to Berk, say that I kidnapped you or something You Kn" He was cut off when Astrid slammed her fist into His shoulder. "Don't say that Hiccup! I would never Do THAT TO YOU Ok," Astrid shouted. "Sorry"Hiccup replied sadly, Astrid sighed again.

"You really Don't like Berk do you?" Astrid asked sadly "Well it's a bit hard to like a place where you get constantly Beaten, ridiculed, Bullied and Ostracized and where Your father only notices you when you do something 'Wrong' "said Hiccup remembering many bad memories that he would like to forget. Astrid looked down in guilt being ashamed in herself that she never did anything to help him. "Hiccup I am so Sorry" Said Astrid starting to tear up in shame, "Sorry for What Astrid" Asked a confused Hiccup. "For never standing up for you and never being there when you needed help or stopping the others when you were Beaten!. I'm So deeply sorry Hiccup and I promise You That I will spend the rest of my life making it up to, Can you ever forgive me?" Asked Astrid letting tears fall down her face.

Hiccup was completely taken aback nobody had ever apologized to him for his treatment and that fact alone made him start to cry tears of joy. Hiccup enveloped Astrid in a tight embrace, letting tears fall freely as Astrid was left in shock. "THANK YOU! Thank You SOO! MUCH ASTRID!" Cried out an elated Hiccup, "What for?!" Astrid asked shocked. "For being here for me NOW"Hiccup replied, Astrid pulled away a bit so she could look him in the eye.

"Does that mean you forgive Me?" Astrid asked timidly, "There was nothing to forgive in the first place" replied Hiccup as sweetly as any spring water. Astrid couldn't take it anymore, she threw all reason out the window and crashed her lips on his, Hiccup went rigid for a moment but then eased into it feeling the bliss of his all time crush kissing him on the lips. Their hands ran across each others bodies as their tongues began a battle for dominance in each others mouths. They broke apart huffing and puffing, Hiccup then said something Astrid would only expect her wildest dreams.

"I love you"Hiccup said, his eyes widened as he realized what he had said, Astrid's mouth was agape as she let loose even more tears of joy. "I love you too Hiccup" replied Astrid, Hiccup let loose tears of joy once again. "Somebody hit me I must be dreaming I love Astrid Hofferson and She loves me back!" Shouted Hiccup hysterically while laughing but was cut short when Astrid punched him in the shoulder. "Shouldn't of Said that eh, ahhh fuck! you hit like a Pissed Gronkle you know that Astrid" Hiccup whined, Astrid giggled then pulled Hiccup into a deep passionate Kiss. "That was for saying you love me and for everything else" Astrid said smiling cheek to cheek, A smile that Hiccup returned with His lopsided one.

That would have to be one of my most amazing heartwarming moments EVER! no scratch that, it IS! The Pinnacle of my life. Astrid loves me and I love her back, I love her with a fire that not even the Gods could stop me from loving her. Though I doubt if Freja or the magical presence of Heimaviðr didn't have something to do with it. I frankly don't care why it happened I am just eternally grateful it did, Though I have one word for It Elska. (Love) Though I found out a little later that Toothless and Stormfly had sort of made a bet about our "love" life, which is quite beyond annoying.

Toothless and Stormfly having listened into the conversation, were over the moon now because their riders had got together. " _You owe me half your fish tonight Stormfly, I told you they wouldn't last a week without getting together._ "Toothless told Stormfly smugly " _Come on Toothless can't we just enjoy the fact they got together?_ " Stormfly replied whining not wanting to loose half her fish for Dinner. " _Trying to get out of The bet are We Hmm Ha ha_ " Teased Toothless nudging her with his right front paw, making Stormfly annoyed " _Please I'm hungry I don't want to go hungry Tonight PLEASE Toothy_ " Stormfly pleaded. " _Oh my where did the famous Nadder vanity go Huh_ " Toothless said teasing the fuck out of Stormfly. " _Fine have half my fish you Greedy bastard!"_ Stormfly shouted out getting quite pissed. " _Come on Stormfly I'm just messing with you, You can keep your Fish"_ Said Toothless. _"REALLY! Okay but Lets Go Flying first First though"_ Said an excited Stormfly wagging her tail happily, " _SURE YES Let's Go get The love Birds_ " Toothless shouted as they ran off to go flying. " _Lets hope they are They aren't too loud, when they start you know... mating!_ " Chuckled the dragons loudly.

After a some flying and dinner, the two lovers sat at the campfire they set up. Just a few paces away from Heimaviðr, sitting on top of the hill she was firmly rooted at. In each others loving, warm embrace with their heads leaning against each other. They just enjoyed the feeling of their love for one another, with a warm fur surrounding them as they began talking to each other softly because they were leaning on Toothless and they didn't want to wake the dragon.

"Astrid may I ask when did you start loving me? because I always thought you were out of my league, you know" Hiccup asked curiously the question gnawing at him for awhile. "Well I have had a crush on you since I was 6 but I hid my feelings because everyone hated you and me being the stupid 6 year old I was decided to hang out with the gang instead of getting to know you better. Also how my Father wanted me to become to best Shield Maiden ever, to avenge the death of my uncle Fearless Finn Hofferson. So I hid those feelings until our first flight, where you showed me that, all that didn't matter and that you never deserved anything you were put through. So I decided to make it up to you by showing my feelings towards you." Astrid said which shocked Hiccup to no end.

"Wow just wow, I wasn't expecting a speech at all" Replied Hiccup cheekily for which Astrid rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head. "Oww! yeah I guess I deserved that" Hiccup said while rubbing the back of his head. "You sure did Babe" Astrid replied giggling slightly "Back to nicknames are we? 'MILADY' " Chuckled Hiccup. "Yes indeed I am back at it again with the nicknames 'BABE' now answer me when did you start loving me? Astrid asked curiously.

"Do I have to say a speech about it because you know I could?" replied Hiccup as Astrid rolled her eyes. "Just get On with it already" whined Hiccup's annoyed lover. "Ok well to put it simply I have had a crush on since I first laid eyes on your beautiful face Milady" Hiccup started making Astrid blush at the complement. "And I have loved you since then, til this very day" finished Hiccup proudly, quick and simple Hiccup was thinking. "And I promise to love you Astrid til Valhalla take us" Hiccup said sincerely which made her heart skip a beat when Hiccup said that. "And I promise to love you Hiccup til Valhalla take us" Astrid replied sincerely as they leaned in for a passionate kiss on the lips, sending bolts of Thor's lightning down their spines.


	6. Chapter 6 Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Sup people hope you folk been having a nice day {or night depending on timezones} and firstly sorry for not updating last week I was extremely busy with 3 important Math tests and 2 Assignments** **.  
** **Also the new Profile picture for this story was made by my friend Celine, she is an awesome artist and I can't thank her enough for the amazing art she did for me.  
** **Also thank you people for the reviews and views that this story is getting and like I keep saying reviews keep me motivated to write more, so Please R &R I would greatly appreciate it.  
** **Also one last thing I want to give a shout out to jimmix and his fanfiction called The Legacy Of Berk a story set 15 years after Httyd 2. It is really cool and I suggest you guys read it, Anyway enough of the niceties and on with the chapter.**

 **Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

* * *

Most people would have heard of the saying, Home is where your heart is. I agree with that saying but I have learned another thing about homes. They are like trees they start off small but then grow big and strong like a great Oak or Ash. Though I think me and Astrid went a little overboard with that idea.

As the sunrises and the warmth of the morning sun falls down brightly, on the two lovers in each others embrace. Hiccup begins to open his eyes as the bright sun light hits him. He yawns slightly as he cracks his neck, stretching profusely. Astrid who has buried her head into Hiccup's lithe chest begins to wake, she turns her head upwards to see Hiccup smiling down on her as she smiles back.

"Morning milady, sleep well?" Hiccup asked sweetly though quite groggily. "amazing Babe I haven't slept so well in years" Astrid replied even more groggily with a massive yawn at the end. Hiccup just smiled in response as he took a good look at Drakkar Island in the morning light, showing off it's vibrant colors and features. "Want some breakfast Astrid?" The dragon rider asked. "Yes please, that would be nice babe" The blonde beauty replied.

The pair of love struck vikings then began to eat their breakfast. Of dried beef, not counting the dragons who ate the rest of the fish from the night before. After a few minutes of eating and maybe a little bit of making out. Hiccup and Astrid decided to go for a morning flight, decided much to the "suggestions" made by Toothless and Stormfly. The wind blew past their faces, making their hair fly frantically around as they raced each other around Drakkar island. They decided to explore the island as no one could imagine the secrets this strange new island might hold in it's roots.

They flew to the west side of the inner valley where from above they saw a little secluded cove much like The Cove from Berk. It was a tad bit bigger than the Berk cove and the pool was deeper, much deeper. It's blue crystal clear water was certainly a sight to behold, you could see to the bottom of the pool some 10 metres down (32 feet) bellow the clear, sweet fresh water spring.

The cove's most prominent feature was a large craggy rock that stood half in the water and half out of it. The rock's curved, but rigid appearance was already giving Hiccup creative ideas for a statue project, using the rock as the base. Other features of the cove later called djúprhylr Cove (Deep Pool) include a small cave just big enough for a viking and a dragon to sleep under. A few trees and a conspicuous amount of grass, infact all of Drakkar Island had an unusual abundance of vegetation and wild life.

So after the two dragon riders did some exploring, granted they only explored a quarter the western half of the island. They decided to have a rest in their newly named cove . When Hiccup realized something.

"Um Astrid where are we going to live on this island?" Asked the Dragon boy inquisitively. " hmmm um I don't really know maybe somewhere near Heimaviðr babe sounds good. It's high up defend able and because of her branches we almost don't need a roof" Astrid reasoned profusely. Hiccup nodded absentmindedly, agreeing with Astrid.

But what he was actually was focusing on is if a crackpot crazy idea was actually possible. After some logical reasoning and deduction his eyes widened as he realized his idea would work. Astrid noticed Hiccup's excitable look "Hiccup what are you thinking, It better not involve our soon to made house"Astrid said. "Astrid We are not going to live around Heimaviðr we are going live IN HER! We are going to live in A FUCKING TREE HOUSE ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted hysterically. "you got to be kidding me that's not even possible!" Astrid retorted skeptically not believing an engineering fete like that could be built.

Hiccup raked his hands through his hair, pacing around muttering things to himself before pointing to Heimaviðr. "You see those massive branches hanging out"Astrid nodded "Well they could take the weight of the structure easily no problem and look around us. There is enough wood to make a thousand halls here or more AND! our dragons can get the materials up there for us to construct it!" Hiccup proclaimed loudly.

Astrid's face pondering over his words turned from confused to shocked then Overjoyed. As she realized that the plan was possible, so she got up and embraced Hiccup's idea by kissing Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup then suddenly looked crest fallen "Shit! I just realized, where are we going to get the tools and nails to build it? and if we are going to buy them, buy them with what coinage?!" Hiccup said sadly.

Astrid hating seeing her lover so sad was trying to conjure up a solution but Hiccup beat him to the punch. "Unless we go to a nearby Earldom and work for the coins" Hiccup said "I can work at a forge and you could um, actually I don't know what you could do on the top of my head."Hiccup pondered "That would work, We will get the stuff needed to build it because Hiccup this is going to be an absolutely amazing home and best of all we do this Together" "Together" They both said in unison.

"Well since we are dead set on doing this not so little construction project Milady, I think we should start brainstorming ideas. I'll get my Notebook out so we can start designing our new home" Hiccup suggested. "I think that's a great idea Dragon Boy" replied Astrid "BUT before you go invention crazy, We both stink we are in desperate need of a wash and here is a pool perfect to wash up in." Astrid added sternly.

Hiccup lifted his arm and took a whiff of his armpit, wincing at the smell. "Yep I definitely need a wash" Hiccup concluded. Astrid was already getting undressed though leaving her breast bindings and undergarments on. Thus leaving Hiccup staring gobsmacked until Astrid punched him in the arm. "Hey eyes up here ! you going to keep staring or are you going to get undressed?!" Astrid yelled exasperated. "Um yeah Sorry ah for um you know" "Staring" Astrid finished for him. "yeah"Hiccup replied bluntly.

Hiccup than began to undress but he faltered before he was going to take off his tunic. His eyes lowered as he looked down seemingly distressed. Astrid who had been watching Hiccup undress for "Reasons" noticed his almost distressed look. "Hiccup you alright?" She asked now worried, "Yeah I um fine... I should be" Hiccup said muttering the last part under his breath. Astrid who had been sitting on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in, gestured to the pool silently telling him to go in.

"Are you going to take your tunic off and go in or what babe?" asked playfully trying to lighten the mood, though it didn't work. It even made him look scared in fact. "Um Astrid ...I think... i'll just ... you know get washed later " Hiccup stuttered. "Is it because you think I won't like what I see? because if so Hiccup that's stupid because I love you and I don't care if your muscular or not." Astrid said sternly before forcibly taking off Hiccup's tunic. "WAIT Astrid Stop!" Hiccup protested, panicked.

Astrid removed Hiccup's tunic revealing quite a toned chest, obviously from the hours of forging and now flying. Smiling at him widely trying to reassure him but then she looked at his arms, Scarred her smile dropped. scars littered his right arm so organised and consistent to all be from forge accidents. "Um those scars are... from ... the forge you know... sharp weapons... dangerous" Hiccup stuttered while shaking so much his hands.

Astrid could tell he wasn't telling the truth, she knew Hiccup wasn't as clumsy as people said. She knew Hiccup always said he was clumsy as an excuse for his beatings from Snotlout and the Twins. Astrid then grasped Hiccup's hands that were shaking uncontrollably and she looked into Hiccup's eyes. Seeing that Astrid didn't believe his lie he began to break down into tears, as a response Astrid embraced Hiccup tightly knowing exactly what the scars were. "I'm so sorry Hiccup that you had to go through all that" Astrid said trying to keep herself from crying, staying strong for Hiccup's sake.

Astrid comforted me as all my sins were laid bare, all the times I let myself get tempted to end it. All the times no one was never there for me, when I needed it. But now I do have people, dragons a wonderful loving Astrid there for me and I know they always will be there for me. Toothless and Stormfly then immediately came over to me, to comfort me. I placed my hand on Toothless' snout as he nuzzled against me. We then had a massive group hug, me , my Brother in everything but blood , my sister in everything but blood and Astrid my lover. Embracing me I knew then that the past didn't matter anymore and I released myself from the chains of my past. All the hate all the pain all gone, I had everything I needed or ever wanted right here with me. That was a "moment" I will never forget in this life or in Valhalla. The Moment when when I was shown I was loved and needed the moment when I wasn't Hiccup The Useless anymore. The moment I was free from the both mental and physical scars of the past.


	7. Chapter 7 The Crimson Gifts

**Sup folks welcome back, I got big plans for this chapter involving our favorite dynamic duo. Anyway so In my other fanfic The Past Comes Back to Haunt You (Shameless self advertising) I wrote a lemon oneshot and since this story will have lemons in it Soon (Be patient please I need to get through some things first with the plot) I want your opinion on it so i can improve writing lemons. Anyway enough of that on with the chapter.**

 **The Crimson Gift**

* * *

Astrid and I had been living on Drakkar island for two days now and we decided that we needed to finish off exploring the island. I wanted to draw a detailed map of the island, while Astrid was looking for advantage points to make defenses at in the future. Though I deemed that unnecessary given the fact we were only 2 people and how secluded Drakkar island was. After exploring the forests on foot we walked to the base of Naðrfell (serpent mountain) and we saw quite the interesting thing.

Smoke or steam rising out of the cave, In steady puffs like if a someone was breathing in cold air and their breath was visible. This peaked our curiosity as we ventured into the cave revealing it to be warm inside, toasty even. With Toothless and Stormfly behind our backs we trudged on into the darkness, until we heard it. A long breath... followed by another and another and so forth. We started wondering if a Dragon was in there and we were right.

In front of the Dragon riders stood a large cavern lit by holes in the ceiling letting light trickle into the room. The walls were very rugged, grey but surprisingly warm to touch. Great stalactites and stalagmites made large pillars throughout the cavern. Though what Hiccup and Astrid was most focused on, was in the center of the room.

Amidst the pillars of stone lay a large red Dragon, serpentine in shape with 2 large wings and 2 legs. Tall spines ran down it's back giving it a spiky and intimidating appearance. It's tail and body was twisted over and under itself, contorting it into a pretzel shape. It's head was large and narrow the snout slopping down smoothly from it's head, to it's large nostrils that emitted large puffs of steam. It had two rows of small spines jutting out of what would be considered eyebrows.

The mesmerized couple stood shocked as the massive dragon's body started writhe and the puffs of steam became more erratic. It's tail unfurled from it's body slowly showing it's arrow headed tail. Stormfly and Toothless began to growl aggressively at the dragon but then it's large eyelids folded, back revealing two large eyes. One green one Blue but both very faded as if this dragon had existed for centuries or more. The tow dragons stopped growling and slowly bowed their heads in respect.

The large serpentine dragon lifted it's neck nodding to the other dragons, causing them to stop bowing. It slowly lethargically pushed itself up with the claws on it's wings and legs, cracking it's joints while doing so, giving the room an resounding echo. Hiccup and Astrid were gobsmacked at their dragon's sudden docile nature, As they are usually extremely protective. The crimson spiked dragon moved it's gaze to Hiccup and Astrid, each eye peering deep into the souls of each rider, respectively green with green and blue with blue.

As they stared at the dragon something profound happened, It spoke. "Well I wasn't expecting this when I woke" The crimson dragon said in flawless Norse. Effectively leaving Hiccup and Astrid stunned. "Well then you hatchlings going to say something or are you going to continue to gape like a pair of fish?" said the dragon sardonically, snapping the pair out of their stupor. "You... Sp pp Eak?!" Hiccup said astonished. The Dragon appeared to smirk, not before it's eyes lit up as if it came to a epiphany seeing Toothless and Stormfly. "Never would I thought I would live to see the prophecy come true!" said the now excitable dragon.

"What prophecy?" Asked Hiccup puzzled beyond belief. "The prophecy of the Dragon lords, an ancient prophecy told to the race of Dragons many years ago" The dragon stated simply and cryptically. "Wait Who are you and How can you speak perfect Norse!" Astrid demanded. "My apologies for being so rude, my name in your tongue is unpronounceable but you may refer to me as The Crimson Lord or Crimson for short and to answer your question. When you are as old as I am you tend to learn a few things, particularly languages " Crimson answered cryptically.

"Ok... Crimson but what exactly is The prophecy?" Asked Hiccup trying to answer one of her many questions at this point. "I'm glad you asked hatchling but to tell you the prophecy we must go back quite far. So if you care to sit down and relax I will tell you the tale of the Dragon lords." Crimson pronounced and with their curiosity at the limit they sat down with Stormfly and Toothless leaning against each other.

"Many years ago when Vikings first sailed into the Archipelago. The Dragons of the north were split into 6 kingdoms which you would know as the base dragon classes Stoker, Sharp, Boulder, Tidal, Mystery and Strike. Each having it's own Lord."Crimson started

"When Vikings sailed here, the Lords were divided on what should be done. The Stoker lord the now self proclaimed queen of all Dragons The Red Death, Wanted to wipe them out. The lords decided against it, fearing that they would come back with more numbers and wipe us out. But the Red Death did not yield she Betrayed the Dragon lords amassing an Army against them using fear and mind control. Many... died that day I was lucky to survive, The Strike class lord a Night Fury Titan wing by the name of Night Storm fought her, one on one. She felled him killing many strike class Dragons with him. The Night Fury's were almost exterminated as they fought the hardest against her." Crimson said growing somber.

"The Dragon Lords all scattered as The Red Death took control of all the Dragons in the Archipelago binding them to her tyrannical rule. She would of wiped out your ancestors if it wasn't for the fact that Night Storm had gravely wounded her. Forcing her to heal herself which for Dragons of that size takes centuries and to feed her insatiable appetite as you know she forces Dragons to raid Vikings for food. Her hatred of your kind still burning bright after centuries."Crimson continued.

Then a smile appeared on Crimson's face as he continued. "This is where you come in, As it was foretold by the Dragon elders informed by the Draconic Gods themselves. That two heroes would arise. One with emerald green eyes and the other with bright blue sapphire eyes. The heroes would have two companions one a Nadder and a Night Fury and they would free the Dragons of The Archipelago from the Red Death's tyranny and unite all the Dragon lords together once again. Though most importantly and most shockingly they would be Vikings."Crimson pronounced proudly, leaving the Dragon Riders gobsmaked.

"Us!?" They both asked simultaneously not believing their ears. "Yes you two, what other vikings you know rides Dragons and rides particularly A Nadder and A Night Fury? hmm" Crimson Retorted bluntly. "But ... but how are we Supposed to defeat The Red Death, She's the size of a Fucking Mountain!" Hiccup exclaimed almost panicked.

"Simple... you free the Dragons from her grasp, one by one until you have enough power and numbers to destroy her for good" Crimson stated calmly, seemingly calming the nerves of the two new Heroes. "How are we going to free Dragons from her power, if she mind controls them?" Astrid asked quietly.

"Good question... um , Oh I just Realized I don't you know your names" Crimson said. "Um yeah I'm Hiccup, she's Astrid and That's Toothless and She's Stormfly" Hiccup replied politely pointing to each of them who nodded when their name was called. "Ahh nice to meet you all, I dear say you all have peculiar names. Though it would a bit hypocritical of me in saying so though. Anyway to answer your question Astrid, You will be given gifts of a magical nature and I much rather watch you discover them all besides me telling you but as your base powers you will have. Almost supernatural strength, speed, agility and endurance and a few others you will find out shortly " Crimson stated, before staring into the riders eyes.

Tendrils of green, blue, red and orange began to swirl around them. "This might hurt a bit i'm afraid" Crimson said before the Tendrils coming from his eyes penetrated the Dragon Riders bodies. Toothless and Stormfly let out worried warbles as Hiccup and Astrid to hiss in pain. They began to levitate making The dragons back off in shock, _"HICCUP!"_ screamed out Toothless.

The Pair was then engulfed in bright red and blue flames that danced around them, though they seemed not to even singe them or their clothes. Hiccup and Astrid then opened their eyes which had been closed because of the pain. Revealing them to be glowing bright, Hiccup's green and Astrid's Blue obscuring everything in them aside from their ominous glow. Their eyes were like bright fires and the tendrils of fire that danced around them seemed to replicate itself in their eyes. Then as soon as they arived the flames slowly dissipated and Hiccup and Astrid dropped down onto the ground. Flopping with their limbs flailed on their backs, their glowing eyes going back to normal.

 _"Hiccup! Astrid!"_ The Dragons shouted worried at their new best friends, the pair slowly sat up looking at their individual Dragons in shock. _"You spoke!"_ Hiccup and Astrid shouted in unison shocked immensely. _"You speak Our tongue!"_ The Dragons said together even more shocked. They just stared at one another in utter shock. Before They all collided together in a group _"We Can Fucking Understand eachother !"_ Hiccup declared elated and speaking perfect Dragonese. Toothless was licking them all to bits and Stormfly was nuzzling them roughly, while Hiccup and Astrid were drenched in Dragon drool.

Crimson smiled down on them, though exhausted from using such power. "One of the many gifts you have been given, the gift of being able to understand and speak perfect Dragonese"Crimson said in Norse, in between gasps. "Anyway using such power has tuckered me out so go run along and test out your new powers. While I have a nice long nap" Crimson said while gesturing to the exit.

"But just one question why have you given us all this?" Hiccup asked curiously. Crimson sighed before answering "Because master Hiccup what Dragon lord would I be If I didn't strive for vengeance against the killer of my Kin" Crimson said with a small smile before turning and curling back onto himself. Closing his eyes content that he could avenge his friend and fulfill his final wish.

That was a moment I certainly did not expect. Astrid and I were now given a purpose, not just to survive but to defeat the Red Death. We did not choose that fate but it served us well and gave us gifts we couldn't imagine in our wildest dreams. Gifts that we have used to the benefit of all though Astrid and I have often pondered if we discovered all of our gifts but as age claimed our young bodies we neither have or wish to discover them all. Our lives from that moment did certainly become much more interesting, and not just Dragon wise.


	8. Chapter 8 To Protect The Ones You Love

**Hello and welcome back people of the land that is . Anyway thank you all for all the kind and heart warming reviews, I really appreciate them =D** **Also a shout out to my new beta reader ChrimaTigon and the wonderful ideas we have developed together :D got a really funny Idea he came up with in this chapter. I will give you a clue it has something to do with fingers (don't take it out of context XD if you know what I mean)**

 **I also noticed something with my writing I tend to get very philosophical and deep about life in genral you will see in the first paragraphs Anyway so later on in this story I am hoping to add alot of cultural aspects to it and so to get those aspects right and get inspiration I rewatched the Vikings tv series love it. anyway so tell me if you guys wish to see more Viking culture in this like festivals and Sacrifices ect. So enough said hope you dudes like this chapter and stay awesome :D**

* * *

 ** _To Protect The Ones You Love_**

It's funny how one advent can change a persons perspective, How a person can go from hate to respect if persuaded that their perspective is wrong. I myself have changed countless people's perspective on Dragons and I am proud of myself for doing so. I think of it as due payment back to Dragons for giving me all I have, Astrid, Toothless and the powers I now have. I think it's the least I can do to show my appreciation and gratitude of what I have been given.

Though sometimes I feel overwhelmed by it all, the sudden changes and the new feelings that have risen from them. I sometimes feel not worthy or a failure despite all the achievements I have gained. Sometimes I still feel like Hiccup The Useless, Though everyone tells me I am this great, kind and powerful leader. I feel that I don't deserve the praise, whether it is my humble personality or the mental scars of being told over and over again that I would never amount to anything, That are the cause is irrelevant.

That is one of my current doubts though In my youth I constantly had doubts gnawing at me, always biting in the back of my mind. The most common was, Am I strong enough to protect the ones I love? would I be able to stand against the storm and win. From always being called weak and beaten I always thought I would never be able to hold my own in a fight.

But the gifts I was given changed all that. I was given strength of mind and body and so I made an oath to myself. An unbreakable oath that if I broke I would be cursed with shame. I made an Oath I would protect the ones I love til my dying breath. Til I had no strength to give and til my body was broken, I would fight and by Odin and all the other Gods I swore to keep my oath. But the question is, would the oath stand the test of time.

"You ready babe?" Asked Astrid with a wide smirk looking at the obstacle course they made to test out their new powers. The course goes from Crimson's cave to Heimaviðr through forest, streams, plains and more. "Yep I'm so ready to finally be able to match my gorgeous Girlfriend in fetes of physical activity" Hiccup replied with his dry humor as usual.

 _"Get On with it!"_ Yelled Toothless and Stormfly who were watching the race intently, liking the idea of seeing what these powers did. _"Ok fine you useless reptiles, count us down please"_ Hiccup replied rolling his eyes at the Dragon's impatience.

The pair had been preparing for this race for 2 weeks now and in those two weeks it definitely showed how their new powers improved them. In Hiccup the changes were most visible, after Astrid's vigorous and surprisingly fun training Hiccup had built up his strength and speed. Hiccup had also found he was a natural Sword fighter using his left hand, as he decided to use his left hand when he could see no difference in his fighting in his right hand.

One thing Hiccup noticed is that he improved really quickly, whether it was the fact he didn't have a hundred people constantly berating his every move. Or his supportive and Strict "trainer" egging him to do better. Frankly he didn't care he was just happy that his main weakness was in the process of being discarded to the wind.

 _"5... 4...3"_ The couple's heart rates began to rise with each number Toothless counted down, the adrenaline starting to kick in. _"2...1 GO!"_ Shouted Toothless and Hiccup and Astrid were off racing down the hill. The pair were down the hill and into the forest and Astrid seeing her chance on a boulder. Leaped on top of it, jumping in front of Hiccup to slow him down. Hiccup seeing his chance to take the lead in a small hill in the forest as Astrid leapt from the hill. Hiccup leaped off the hill bouncing off a tree leaping over her head, causing her to stop in her tracks as Hiccup landed right in front of her.

Astrid's competitive spirit still raging on as she picked up the pace tailing Hiccup for a few minutes. The pair were pouncing and sprinting through the trees bouncing off the trunks occasionally trying to take the lead. Astrid had taken the lead and seeing a large stream a few yards in front of her grappled onto a branch using a bounce from a tree to reach it. Leaping gracefully from branch to branch leaving Hiccup slightly entranced and distracted. Astrid soared through the air above the stream clearing it easily giving her a large lead.

Hiccup who had not seen the stream coming had to rely on instinct and dived across the stream tucking into a roll as he landed on the opposite bank. Astrid had just left the forest edge and Hiccup followed suit racing after Astrid gaining on her through the plains. Heimaviðr loomed in front of them, tall and proud as Hiccup caught up to Astrid, catching her by surprise.

Smirking through his large pants, Hiccup took the race up a notch as something primal was unleashed in both of them. Their aching chests neither slowed them down or hindered them as they ran their limbs becoming an almost blur, their eyes narrowed into slits as they gave the final leg their all. They reached the hill of Heimaviðr their hands almost digging into the ground as the almost threw themselves up it in a animalistic way.

They were neck and neck reaching the top of the hill, this is where the second part of the race began. Leaning next to the tree was Astrid's axe and Hiccup's sword and a shield on each. Their eyes still in slits as the pair quickly and geared up, Astrid's axe in her right and her shield in the other, Hiccup the exact opposite. They slowly circled each other their primal rush still coursing through their veins.

Astrid then rushed forth swinging her axe downward, which Hiccup simply sidestepped before adding a lunge with his sword which Astrid blocked with her shield. Hiccup swung his sword diagonally, which Astrid parried with her axe. Swinging a flurry of attacks by Astrid forced Hiccup to go defensive shielding himself , pun intended. Astrid then using her shield knocked Hiccup to the ground.

Before Astrid could position her Axe at Hiccup's neck, Hiccup using the axe's hook. Hooked her axe throwing it out of her hand then took her legs out from under her with his leg. Pinning Astrid to the floor with his sword positioned at her chest.

Their eyes dilated and the pair began to laugh uncontrollably before dropping their weapons and embracing each other in a deep kiss. "You did it babe You won!" Astrid exclaimed elated that Hiccup won. Hiccup was staring blankly panting trying to lower his heart rate the past activities catching up to them. Hiccup didn't respond not believing he had actually won himself but extremely happy he did anyway.

As the lovers were embracing each other Hiccup stroked a sensitive spot on Astrid's side, making her jump at the ticklish feeling. Hiccup looked at Astrid quizzically silently asking what was the matter. "I'm just ticklish there"Astrid replied to his silent question. Hiccup made a sly smirk as his mind concocted a devious plan. Astrid seemed to get what he was thinking "No Hiccup don't I warn you"Astrid warned backing away from Hiccup slightly.

Hiccup wiggled his fingers before diving them into her sides making her squeal at the sensation. "No Ha Hiccup Ha Ha Stop!" Astrid squealed trying to pout but laughing instead. "uH ah Milady you too fun to tickle" Hiccup said continuing to mercilessly tickle her, running his fingers up and down her sides. Astrid then began tickling Hiccup in his sides making them double over and roll around the ground tickling each other in a laughing fit.

Stormfly and Toothless had been silently watching the whole thing. _"You think we should tell them we are here?"_ Stormfly whispered to Toothless while snickering as quietly as possible, which wasn't very quiet. _"I have a better idea"_ Toothless replied cheekily before flopping right on top of the pair. _"OAHHh Toothless! Get off"_ Hiccup and Astrid cried in unison groaning at the sudden weight. Stormfly and Toothless just laughed in response.

That race became quite a common activity for us, sometimes I won sometimes Astrid won others we didn't care who but at the end of the day it helped to sharpen our skills for the battles yet to come. Of which there were many, some won some lost but isn't that like life you win some you loose some. We are all made to fail but we are also all made to get up when we are pushed down and keep trying til we succeed.

That is what life is all about, it is about taking what the world throws at you and throwing it back. To be able to keep going if the world seems to be against you, to fight for what you believe in. To fight for the ones you love and care about no matter the consequences. To be courageous enough to do something different, to make a difference, an impact on people's lives even if it is only one person.

Because people, we all here for a purpose and even if you don't see it, it's there until you open your eyes. Never think you don't matter or you won't make a difference because look at what I have achieved already and I haven't even wrote half of the story. I was always thought I would never make difference and here I am living my life to the fullest.

So I tell you who ever is reading this don't ever give up, if you fall get right back up, if you are broken fix yourself back together but don't think you can't ask for help because everyone needs help. If you believe in something let the whole of Midgard know you do and if you are in a dark place and you can't get out don't be afraid to ask for a light because life is always, always worth living.

* * *

 **I know I don't usually do these at the end of a chapter but I just want to accentuate that last message. I have no idea why I decided to write it, I just did but I know one thing life is full of shit. I know from personal experience but never give up don't ever think your lives are not worth living because they are and I can tell that even though I don't know any of you who reads this. I pour my heart and soul into writing this for you people because I don't want to give up on a dream. We all read and write for our own reasons but what ever they are I urge you to keep doing so. This fandom is amazing wouldn't you agree and to quote the second film we stand for something bigger than ourselves something we can't touch a dream a passion a love of everything Httyd and our need to share how we feel whether through writing or reading. So Like i keep saying never give up make your passion more than just a hobby and do what you want with your life. anyway next chapter won't be so deep I assure you people just some good old adventure anyway I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **MAD_Marty the kid who is probably over thinking things and talking crazily and pretentiously if so Soz ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 A Means To An End

**Once again I send out my fanfiction to bring back fluff from Hiccstrid and action from the plot farm. Once again I salute My beta Reader** **ChrimaTigon and I salute my Readers who will ride eternal In the skyways of Valhalla. I am your Writer and by my hand You will rise from ashes of This World. *Hiccstrid hungry readers await for me to pull the switch the release the Hiccstrid Fluff and I release it* Do not my friends become addicted Fluff It will take hold of and you resent It's absence.**

 **Anyway jokes aside please tell me if you got that reference people (If you don't I will give you a clue it has something to do with my Username ;) good luck) Also sorry for not updating in so long, I have been busy with things and more importantly a viking historical cosplay. I got the stuff to make the outfit today and OMG the fur I brought SOO FUCKING SOFT AHHH anyway like I said there will be fluff and action in this chapter just for you guys :D anyway hope you enjoy and please R &R.**

* * *

 ** _The Means To An End_**

Well remember when I said my luck is preposterous and stupid. Well it turns out that the fates shined down on me as me and Astrid got our means to an end. Though ironically our good fortune came from someone, well a few people's misfortune.

The pair of adventurous, in love vikings and their ever faithful and protective Dragons. Were exploring a ways away from the island, about a 1 days flight as the Raven flies. The harsh cold winds of the start of Autumn, was slowly descending on the Archipelago to soon plunge them into Winter, then Devastating winter.

This was their reason for exploring they wished to find a Earldom where which they could trade their wares, such as Dragon scale necklaces and bracelets and to hopefully find work to start building up their island for winter. The plan was to acquire nails and tools for construction and food supplies that could last aside from fish.

Though of course the Dragons could not be seen, so they hoped sneaking onto an island without a boat wouldn't be too suspicious. The odds were that most people wouldn't care about two teens running around buying and working for stuff. So the group decided that, the Dragons were to reside in a forest or such, til it was time for them to leave But in fact what happened let them skip a step or two.

They were flying high in the sky above a cloud of fog, so the Dragons could conserve energy by gliding and as Toothless looked down through dense fog as he spotted a large ship way bellow him. _"Guys there's a ship down there, should we check it out?"_ Toothless questioned as the others looked down spotting the ship.

"Hey Hiccup what emblem is that?" Astrid asked inquisitively. In response Hiccup scanned the ship's sail, the emblem on the ship's plain white sail made Hiccup pale. "Thrall Masters" Hiccup said sternly. Before diving down with Toothless urging Astrid after him.

On the ship the captain, a man with a slopped face, slanted eyes and a spiky goatee. His face just screamed 'Don't mess with me' vibes all over it. He wore a chainmail coat along with a typical viking helmet and leather armor. Except the fact on top of there was a dragon's tooth jutting out of the dead center of the helmet.

"KEEP rowing you Fucking useless sacks of shit!" He urged the captured Thralls loudly, that were rowing the boat at the mercy, or more the lack of mercy of the relentless slave driver captain. While the crew laughed at the Thrall's expense, a loud whistling sound was heard. Instantly recognizing the sound "NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN!" the crew shouted, then dropping to the deck as 5 were blasted and killed instantly.

A volley of Nadder's spines erupted from the thick fog, impaling 2 others not quite killing one of them. "Fire The Arrows!" The Captain screamed in panic at their sudden attack. "Where !" One shouted back.

"Here!" The Dragon's and their riders said in unison, drawing the Thrall's and Thrall masters attention to the stern of the long boat, where 3 more of them lay dead. The pair's eyes were slits as their eyes shone through the fog. Only the dark shapes of human and Draconic type were seen as they descended apon them.

They rushed through the fog, Hiccup slashed at one slashing him across the chest leaving him bleeding out on the deck. While Astrid embedded her axe into another's skull. The Dragons torched men until their shots ran out which they then used their claws and teeth.

Hiccup slit the throat of the last of the men onboard, before turning to the side where the captain and 4 men were rowing a boat away. The group didn't bother going after the last of the men, as they had things to do. The Captain glared at the ship scowling. "Their stealing our Ship BLOODY PIRATES!" The Captain howled before retreating into the fog.

The Thralls were writhing in fear at the pair of teens who, with Dragons just massacred their captors mercilessly. Hiccup stared at the design of the ship covered in blood as well as him. The ship was well made and stored a variety of riches from it's raid from Gold and silver coins to food and building supplies and of course the many Thralls, though neither of them liked the idea of Thralls at all, though they put up with it on Berk, they wouldn't here on their own.

The pair who had just calmed down, regarded the terrified faces of the Thralls in the dirty rags they wore. "You are all free now" Hiccup said gently and soothingly, with Astrid nodding in agreement. The Thralls faces turned to shock then to delight. "Thank You , Thank yOu sOmuch!" one screamed his gratitude to Valhalla and back. "We will get you people to a near by Earldom hopefully they will take you in." Hiccup said with a bright smile on his face.

The Thralls continued to praise them, offering both their services and fealty to them. They were even praising their Dragons which in response Toothless and Stormfly sat up proudly. _"Yes praise me and Stormfly the Great and Noble"_ Toothless said jokingly earning him laughs from Hiccup and Astrid, as well as from the Thralls who thought his expressions were funny.

Though they all declined their offers, including Toothless who was tempted to accept, but the fact he couldn't speak to them would of made things quite "Difficult" to say the least. The pair had gotten more than their fair share of riches, after giving some to the thralls to get a stable livelihood of course.

"I guess we have ship now" Astrid proclaimed nonchalantly. "Yep that we do Milady... The ship and enough riches and building materials to build our house on Drakkar Island" Hiccup replied. "And tools and gear, we got plenty of swords, axes, shields and armor even after we give some to the Thralls." Astrid added. "Actually they're Karls (Freemen/Women) now, since we freed them and since we killed their previous owners we have the legal right to do so." Hiccup retorted.

"They can't tell people Dragon Riders saved and freed them right? they would still be Thralls or be killed wouldn't they?" Astrid questioned, concerned. "We just tell them to say that pirates attacked the Thrall Master's ship. Killed the crew and had no use for the Thralls so they decided to free them. Should be reasonable enough" Hiccup answered.

"Sounds good... So if we keep to this course we can Drop them off at the nearest Earldom which is the Meatheads"Astrid explained. "Got it ,we drop them at the back of the The Meathead's main isle. They walk to whatever settlement there is and we take the ship back Home" Hiccup concluded. Astrid nodded in agreement and they put their plan into Action.

The plan was carried out and as the Dragon Riders and their dragons waved goodbye, or in the Dragon's case roared goodbye. To the now Karls they set sail back home with all their loot. From what they now considered a passive aggressive raid, Weird I know. Where back at Drakkar Island they begun construction on their home and also refitting the longboat as more of a trading ship or a Knarr. Partly so people didn't think they were Thrall Master's and for space, for trade. So in the end of that little adventure, They certainly got their Means to an end.


	10. Chapter 10 Got Your Head In The Clouds

**Whats up guys hope you all having a nice time atm :D Anyway again for such a late update. So this chapter we will be seeing the fruits of our favorite viking lovers labor. Oh boy do I have a doozie of a chapter to write but I CAN'T WAIT! HA HA HA!**

 **Excuse me anyway psychotic episodes aside I am going to be very busy as I have my yearly Exams this week after halloween so I need to study for those. So I will probably not have another chapter for a few weeks sorry guys :( But do not fret as soon as exams are over back to regular programming. Also my Birthday in 30 days from when this is released 29th/10/16. Yay I have a cool idea for a chapter for that day.**

 **Anyway I would also like to shout out to one of my favorite writer's and a regular to my humble tale of lovers. _AHaddock3_ she is an awesome writer who deserves all the praises you folks can give her :D. So I bid you all adieu as our chapter begins.**

 _ **Got Your Head In The Clouds**_

* * *

Like I said before home is like a tree, it starts off small than grows. But even with this mentality of a home. I still must of had my head in the clouds when I came up with the idea to live in a tree-house. Though ironically enough I did have my head in the clouds literally.

I was taking a well deserved break from the pain staking construction of Heimaviðr. Flying in the clouds clearing my head and relaxing because since I had to design it, figure out how to build it and put it all together, with help in everything from Astrid of course. To put it simply I needed a break... Badly. I was just by myself, Astrid was preparing lunch in our construction site. Probably a large cod with butter sauce we got from our raid, it's simple enough that Astrid can't make it inedible... hopefully.

I reflected on our progress on the construction. We had made the stairs up to the main branches. They were made by sticking logs into the trunk supported by beams and such. Then placing planks on the logs to make stairs. The foundation of the house was done finally, it had taken us a week just for that. The foundation was made with a mixture of large logs, stones and planks for flooring. We had nailed all this to the centre of where the branches, ...um... branched out.

This coupled with the fact winter is coming, added to our excitement and anxiousness to complete our home. But we still had a long way to go from the walls of what we planned to be a 3 storey house. To the rooms and roof but we have our dragons and Crimson even decided to help us out with it tomorrow. Which will most definitely put us ahead of schedule.

Then after all that I had the fun and creative task a fitting out the house with designs and such. Which I had plenty in my notebook and in my head. So to sum it, up things were coming along nice and smoothly.

 _Meathead Island_

Berk's ships had arrived at the Meathead Island to talk to Mogadon the Earl of the island. "Ahh Stoick what a pleasant surprise, What brings ya to my island me old friend?" Mogadon asked in his impossibly thick accent. An accent so thick it is often not uncommon for people to hilariously misinterpret words. For example when Mogadon said "What brings ya to my Island?" if you weren't within 3 metres of the man you would of heard. "Twat sings ya U y Pieland" I know weird and hilarious.

"Um well we are here to talk to about some events that has occurred on Berk. Events I like to keep private for the time being." Stoick replied, Seeing the seriousness of it Mogadon just nodded in response and lead them to his hall to talk.

The teens were sitting outside bored out of their minds because of this 'little' chat that had been going on for hours atleast. "Why do we have to sit through this boring shit?" Snotlout groaned, clearly annoyed about so much attention being on Hiccup. "Because we are trying to find out where they might be!" Fishlegs retorted bluntly to Snotlout. "Oh yeah Astrid that's why I'm here, well anything for 'my' babe I guess" Snotlout remembered, causing the other teens to groan loudly even Tuff was shaking his head.

"Man how stupid can you be Snotlout, if Astrid ran away with Useless of all people what hope do you have." Tuffnut proclaimed surprising everyone. Seeing how he is meant to be the stupid one. "Useless must of kidnapped her, there's no way Astrid likes that weak sack of shit!" Snotlout angrily stated denying the facts. "No way Hiccup could kidnap Astrid. He may have become good at Dragon training but he's still weak like you said, isn't he? Snotlout" Fishlegs retorted smugly. "Shut Up Fishlegs!" Snotlout shouted before muttering curses under his breath.

Stoick, Magnus and Mogadon had finished discussing what was the course of action about Hiccup and Astrid. They had come to the decision to put a bounty on their safe return. 52 gold coins was the price quite an easy way to gain some coinage for many. With that money a person could buy 3 swords which were already quite expensive at 15 gold coins. Along with this a message would be sent out to the Earldoms of The Archipelago to help spread the search.

Stoick and Magnus were dead set on finding their children no matter the cost. Still holding on to hope but not giving all hopes, to ease the likely scenario they died in the harsh climate. They were Vikings after all and death was just death, familiar to all.

 _Drakkar Island_

Snow had started to sugarcoat the landscape of Drakkar Island. Emanating a white glow where ever you stood. The tops of Heimaviðr sprinkled with snow. As Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Stormfly and Even Crimson stood admiring their masterpiece. It had taken them well over 2 months of extreme engineering work and construction to complete.

They had finished Heimaviðr just in time for winter and they all were looking forward to a small feast to celebrate to coming of winter and their completion of their home. They had gathered of wild game, fish and Mead. But first they, minus Crimson since he was too large. Decided on a grand tour of their "palace". With none other than Hiccup as the Tour Guide.

The group walked over to the Grand Staircase. They took in with pride and awe the incredibly intricate designs on the Stair's railing. With long knotted serpents that wound around each other. To the carved serpents head on the bottom of the railing. Carved out like one of those great figurines on many wondrous ships. Nailed to the trunk were very thin logs with magical runes of Protection and Strength. To get the blessings of the gods on their home and to strengthen it with the power of the runes themselves.

"Here you see the Grand Staircase, whose intrinsic designs were done by me" Hiccup proclaimed proudly about his work. While gesturing to himself with his hands. Making the group roll their eyes at his antics. Though secretly they were all extremely proud of Hiccup. They had not see any of the final retrofitting of the house and it's design. Hiccup had insisted they all had to be surprised and he needed to be alone for the Gods to do their work through his hands.

While they walked slowly and steadily up the large staircase, Hiccup ran his hand along the wood of the railing. Taking in it's texture, it's shape and touch. Gazing at the knot work and the runes nailed to the trunk. Added a almost surreal feel, like it was all just on big fantasy.

As his hands brushed past the designs he remembered every hour his hands had put into it. His long slender fingers that were beyond calloused cut and scrapped but he would not have it any other way. He internally thanked each and every God and Goddess for gifting him such creative and precise hands.

"Hiccup this is amazing!" Astrid exclaimed proudly before pecking Hiccup on the cheek. Making the boy blush profusely despite how much they kissed. Then smile widely as the Dragons echoed the compliment, making Hiccup so happy he left Berk. "Thanks guys" Hiccup replied sincerely.

They neared the large Doors of house and their jaws, minus Hiccup who was just smirking dropped! The house or palace at this point was decorated with what looked like thousands of designs. The triangular shape of the roof showed off the almost scale like texture of the roof tiles which they all worked on. The sheer size of it was stupendous and breathtaking. While this cross shaped great hall of a house stood within the many tall and thick branches of Heimaviðr that jutted out of the structure. Giving it an natural look as if the knotwork flowed out of the branches.

The whole structure was painted majestically. With the walls being red with blue vertical stripes here and there making it look like pillars. The roof tiles where a pattern of red, green and blue making the whole structure stand out perfectly, with the many engravings.

Though most the structure was slightly obscured from view they were still amazed and that wasn't even the best part. The Doors displayed a truly flabbergasting view. The metal plates that supported the hinges were covered with knotwork and of two Dragons. A Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder, which made the two Dragons stare at Hiccup with awe and appreciation.

But that was not the height of the detail by far, not by a long shot. The door covered in gold and silver inlays made of wire melted, from melted down coins. The inlays, curved and twisted making it look like branches of a gold and silver tree had sprung from the wood of the door. That coupled with the knotwork on the massive door frame of a massive tree. More than just hyped them up for what would be inside

Hiccup opened the door leading them in, before 3 gasps and wide eyes exploded from their heads. On the inside displayed 2 long halls, with a high ceiling. One massive tree branch stood tall in the middle of the cross section of the two halls. This branch had a large staircase up to the second level. When you entered, a large fireplace warmed you up as you put your coat on one of the racks on your left or right.

On the walls of this entrance hall where two engravings. One on the left hand wall of the Strike Class symbol and on the right hand side one of the Sharp Class symbol. They were arranged in large circles on the walls, with knotwork circulating the edge of them and many runes blessing the home with the magic of the Gods. "The lines where all carved out and then painted" Hiccup explained seeing their interest in them.

The symbols painted respectively black and blue were the center piece's of the entrance. Large supports linked together triangularly to keep up the ceiling. And of course with all of the house it was decorated in vibrant colorful designs of dragons, serpents and more. a large dose of "Hiccup Flair" thrown into the mix and they all loved it.

Keep going forward past the central staircase you get to Hiccup's Forge. Hiccup's forge wasn't much different from the one on Berk. The exceptions being it was bigger and more advanced. Also no Gobber that old bugger, Hiccup was starting to already missing him. The anvil and weapons decorating the room only added to his thought about Gobber. The person who was more of a father to him his own. It was painted much the same as the rest of the house, except it was mostly stone being a forge and all.

Turn left from the central staircase and would get to the Feasting hall. Torches lined the as usual, decorated and carved walls. Lighting up the massive feasting table and the few chairs. Which looked like a pair of serpents had intertwined together. They were also quite comfortable with fur or wool on them. The table itself was decorated with two serpents, lining the edge of the table each devouring each-others tail.

With rows of extravagantly craved pillars on the sides of the hall. There was certainly not a lack of creativity. _"Fucking Hel Hiccup you have more than just outdone yourself... you have outdone anything on Midgard!"_ Toothless proclaimed loudly before licking Hiccup across the face. "Eww Toothless that's gross and guys It can't be that great" Hiccup replied. Making everyone give him 'seriously' faces"What!" Hiccup shouted this made the rest of them face palm or claw/wing palm I guess.

Annoyed with his friends Hiccup lead them to the opposite end of that hall. To the Kitchen and storerooms, nothing very 'creative' there. Limited designs there but still designs atleast. From the Kitchen one could walk to the pantry to get food supplies and to a massive furnace for baking bread. Not that they had bread at the time.

"The storerooms are quite self explanatory 'storerooms'. Racks and chests to store... stuff.. yeah" Hiccup summed up nicely. "thank you for summing that all up" Astrid replied cheekily while trying to stifle a giggle at Hiccup's adorable pout. "Ok I will just ignore the fact you just stole one of my lines. Anyway moving on!"

They, having viewed the downstairs area climbed upwards on the central staircase. Once again, unsurprisingly decorated with runes and knotwork. _"This knotwork, ain't it just tid bit repetitive?"_ Stormfly asked slightly cynically. "Nope" the rest of replied in unison. _"Thought so"_ Stormfly replied. As their heads emerged from the stair case on the second floor. They were treated to the sight of one large indoor stables.

The walls all to the respective color scheme still applied here. With a row of pillars on each side of the custom dragons stables made excellent scratching posts for dragons that is why they were not carved at all. The walls of the stables were another story, Carvings of all kinds of Dragons littered the walls almost like if they were thrown onto them. Gronkles, ZippleBacks, Nightmares and more decorate the walls. Hay lay on the ground like any good stables would have.

Though the stable's best feature was it's draw bridge opening up to the outside world so one could fly into the stable easily. The drawbridge was operated by chains which could be raised or pulled to open or close though it was mostly open at most times. On the bridge part of it was a painted Night Fury with it's wings spread, like it was soaring through the clouds. The stable stood right above Hiccup's forge.

The vertical branch still went upwards up and out of the roof and a staircase lead upwards to a little nest. Where one could sit relax a gaze around them at the beauty of the world. Or look to the heavens in awe and wonder. The nest had a little undercover area in case of rain or snow which is where the furs would be very appealing.

Above the main Entrance was the master bedroom. Which is where clearly all the best carvings and designs were made. The bed itself was a work of art seemingly not be touched, in fear of ruining it. On the bed frame going horizontal along the floor was decorated with designs of Serpents going up past the head board and the foot of the bed.

The head board was decorated with Celtic designs of Toothless and Stormfly flying together like they were in some majestic aerial dance. Unlike most viking beds it was comfortable because of the fur on top of it. With a large fur blanket that was extremely warm and soft, as it was one the Thrall master's captain used.

A night stand, closet and a bucket to relive oneself, was the other features of this quite extraordinary bedroom. The rest of the rooms upstairs which there were 5. Where guest rooms, more just extra space then actual rooms for people at that time.

"And that's all folks, Heimaviðr in all her majestic beauty. I hope you like it because this is where you will be living hopefully til the end of our days." Hiccup joked before being tackled onto the bed by Astrid "Just because it's soft doesn't mean you have to use me as test dummy" Hiccup said sarcastically. Before Astrid punched him 'Softly' in the gut. "That's for making us wait so long to start living in here-" Astrid said before placing a passionate kiss on Hiccup's lips shutting up any protests. "And that's for the house being absolutely amazing babe" Astrid finished. "Thanks Milady"

That feast that night was amazing not just because I found my love of mead and not because we had a blast when me and Astrid tried singing an old Viking feasting song But because of how when we all slightly drunk and going to sleep me and Astrid decided to sleep under the stars. In eachothers warm, loving embrace.


	11. Chapter 11 Warmth Of A Winter's Night

**Sup people of the interwebs I am back after my extended not so "Holiday". Hope you all having a nice time. Well for our young viking duo it is winter. And if any of you are from a Scandinavian country you will know winter is boring, cold and depressing. So to counteract that fact that our lovers will be indoors most of the time, they are going to develop a way to have some "Fun" indoors (Wink,Wink Nudge,Nudge)**

 **Anyway Thank you to all the people who read and review this fanfiction and like I keep saying reviews keep me motivated. So please R &R and I hope you have a nice day. So without further adieu**

 ** _Warmth Of A Cold Winter's Night_**

* * *

Winter had come, it had came down in full force gushing it's winds and snow back and forth. Neither man nor dragon or any of the creatures of Midgard can deny that. Winter and devastating winter in the Barbaric Archipelago takes a hardy type of person, or dragon to survive. But for rough and tough Vikings and Dragons of the Barbaric Archipelago, the worst part of winter is the imminent boredom that ensues. With being unable to fly in the very stormy times and the extreme cold that will make your saliva turn into icicles in your mouth. Makes for extremely boring and dull time.

The Dragons and their riders have been stuck in their home, not that isn't a fabulous home. For a whole week at this point, with the occasional outing to fish for the dragons, which was always unpleasant. The cute viking romantics were fondly discussing what they would do when the storm passed. Hiccup was sipping his Mead and Astrid was sharpening her axe, all the while the Dragons slept, alot!

"You know Astrid I think once the storm lets up, we should start thinking about our plan for the Dragon raids."Hiccup said absentmindedly, "Indeed, We gotta start freeing Dragons from the Red Death soon." Astrid replied while nodding in agreement.

Hiccup took yet another swig of Mead while Astrid shook her head in distaste. "What?" Hiccup asked exasperated at Astrid's response to his new found, obsession with Mead. "You're going to get yourself drunk again, if you keep drinking like that. And soon we will be out of Mead!" Astrid exclaimed. "Fine no more Mead for me until the storm ends!" Hiccup shouted back a bit too loudly then he meant. "Sorry didn't mean to shout at you like that" Hiccup apologized timidly lowering his head in shame.

Astrid sighed at her lover as she went to sit in his lap. "It's fine Hiccup... I I Just don't want you... to do something you will regret while drunk." Astrid soothed, while embracing Hiccup, burying her head in his chest. Hiccup smiled at Astrid's loving nature, stroking her golden locks fondly. Astrid looked up at Hiccup with a loving smile, showing off her vibrant sapphire blue eyes. "Have I ever told you Milady that your eyes are gorgeous." Hiccup said gently gazing into Astrid's eyes lovingly. "Well you know the saying goes 'The eyes of a maid tell true, to whom her love she has given'." Astrid replied sweetly, admiring the emerald green of his eyes.

They stared at each-other, eyes locked as they appeared to gaze into each-others very souls. Neither looking away they slowly leaned to kiss each-other, meeting halfway. The kiss sending waves of electricity up and down the lovers spine's. Like a Skrill was shocking them over and over, causing pleasure instead of pain.

Though simple in origin the kiss soon became heated and exhilarating. Tongues dancing with each-other like a weird ballet. Moans and groans hummed in each-others mouth's as their hands moved along their bodies. Seemingly trying to find every nook and crevice, craving more contact, more skin, more!

Astrid began to buck her hips into his grinding over his hardness, to try to quench the flaming heat in-between her thighs. This causes Hiccup to gasp loudly at the contact, beginning to crave more. Astrid slides her hands underneath Hiccup's tunic, feeling him as her hands glides over the toned muscles.

Seeing where this was taking them, Hiccup removed his tunic, letting Astrid ogle for a few seconds before smirking knowing she will have it all to herself. "Oh babe what am I going to do with this delicious body of yours but I have an idea what "fun" we will have." Astrid said seductively before removing herself from Hiccup.

Hiccup was in his own world as Astrid led him up to their room. Landing on the bed interlocking their tongues once again, Astrid rolled them over so she was on top. Placing a hand on Hiccup's chest and pushing her off his mouth, Astrid teasingly removed her tunic revealing her breast bindings. She stood up slightly on the bed as she lowered her skirt, kicking it to the side.

"Oh gods your beautiful" Hiccup mumbled to himself though Astrid heard it blushing at the compliment. Then something like an unleashing of a flood coursed through them as they raced to remove their clothes. Passion, lust, love and more flowed through their veins as they removed the last of their garments. They just laid there admiring each other's Beauty and handsomeness.

Astrid's body could not doubt be called the pinnacle of feminine beauty. Her strong muscles all but complimented her feminine features. As Hiccup gazed up in lust addled wonder scanning from her Breasts to her golden triangle of her cunt. Astrid's breasts, perky and round sagged slightly downwards, as she was leaning over Hiccup. Her hard and pink nipples all but added to her beauty. Her glistening, wet cunt shone in the candle light of the bedroom. Showing her golden pubic hairs on top of her clit that was dripping and shivering in antic...Pation.

To Astrid Hiccup was always cute, adorable and endearing but looking at him now, though he is slightly self conscious. To Astrid he is sexy and she can't wait for the main event. Astrid lustfully gazes of his now toned body, she takes in the muscles in his chest and slowly her gaze drifts down to his rock hard member. Pubic hairs adorned the cock and the surrounding crown jewels.

Astrid lays down on her back spreading her legs and wet entrance for him. Biting her lip, slightly blushing, when Hiccup positions himself between her legs. Looking at her with lust filled eyes, though still the gentleman Hiccup is he asks. "Are you sure Astrid? Because I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Astrid socks him in the shoulder, "Look at me Babe your making me so fucking wet. Stop teasing me and put it in me, I want your cock so Bad!" Astrid pouted.

Hiccup containing the urge to ram himself in her, slowly pushes himself in-between her wet lips until he reached her Maiden's Head. "This is going to hurt, I'm afraid Astrid." Hiccup warned Astrid before, with a nod from Astrid he pulled back slightly before ramming straight through her barrier. Astrid gasped and hissed in pain tears forming in her eyes at the pain. Hiccup began spluttering apologies before Astrid shut him up. "Just give me a sec Babe" Astrid pleaded, to which he obliged.

As pain turned to pleasure, Astrid gave a quick nod as Hiccup gently began thrusting into Astrid. They moaned loudly in unison waking the Dragons downstairs.

 _"Well there at it now, they will be busy for awhile so nap time"_ Toothless groggily stated to Stormfly before curling up into a ball once again, to which Stormfly followed suit.

Gripping her hips Hiccup plunged himself deeper into her, Eliciting a loud moan from Astrid as waves of pleasure flowed through both of them. Astrid gripped Hiccup's arse with her legs, as if trying to keep him inside of her less she fall of Midgard. Their pace quickened, "Oh Fuck Hiccup Soo Good Ahhhh!" Astrid moaned out in a state of ecstasy. "So fucking tight Ahh Soo good!" Hiccup replied before reaching down to caress her breasts and knead her rock hard, perky nipples. Earning him more moans and shouts of his name, mixed with his shouts of hers.

Soon enough their movements became erratic and primal as they teetered their edges. Running along them like a sword through flesh. "OH gods Hiccup I'm gonna Cum Soon!" Astrid moaned erratically. "AHh Fuck Me too Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed. "AHHH Hiccup!" Astrid screamed in pleasure as she leaped off her edge flying down it like a Night Fury. "AHHHh Astrid!" Her cunt contracting around his cock was the last straw as Hiccup released his load of white seed into her cunt.

The After glow of our first coupling was quite a special moment but it didn't last long, as soon we were soon trying different positions and frankly we didn't get much sleep that night. Though surprisingly the Dragons did.


	12. Chapter 12 Spring In Their Step

**Sup guys Firstly I am so sorry about not updating in ages, my computer has been fucking up and I been having projects and such So bLOODY STRESSFUL. Anyway thx for the awesome reviews for the last chapter.**

 **In regards to the lemon and lemons that will be in this story (There will some here and there quite regularly.) I want to ask you guys if you want to read more explicit lemons (You can imagine what I mean) So please review If you want graphic lemons because I will keep them normal level otherwise.**

 **Also It's was my birthday (29th/11/) I got a fucking leather Bound Dragon Journal AHHHHH yes All my ideas in that book NOW!.** **Anyway please R &R for more updates and I hope you have a nice day. So Without further wait**

 _ **Spring In Their Step**_

* * *

Astrid and I were fucking like no tomorrow. Which is honestly a sentence I would never of thought I would utter in my life. The storm raged on as our lust filled moans filled the house, many, many times. But eventually the storm eased and we could gather herbs, for remedies for common illnesses to herbs for Astrid's moon tea she would now had to consume.

"Hiccup don't get me wrong here babe, I would love to have a child but I am just not ready to become a mother yet." Astrid lovingly explained to Hiccup, who was quite crestfallen after Astrid demanded they get herbs for moon tea. "Ok Astrid" Hiccup sighed out. "Just give it a few years Babe, I promise I will have your child" Astrid soothed while gently caressing Hiccup's left cheek, making him smile widely. "Our child, not just mine, our child." Hiccup corrected, before Astrid leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

Winter was beginning to ease away from devastating Winter to spring but yet snow still littered the ground and the tree tops of Drakkar Island. The riders and their Draconian friends could, finally after weeks of bad weather could fly again. They screamed past the clouds in the high altitudes, letting the wind whistle and blow around them. Diving down so that only their hands were attached to the saddles. They rose again launching straight through the white sea of clouds.

They leveled out and Hiccup called out to Astrid. "Do you trust me Milady?" Astrid looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course I do Babe!" Astrid exclaimed loudly to Hiccup, who smirked in response. "Well then JUMP!" Hiccup shouted before launching himself off Toothless. "HICCUP!" Astrid shouted before leaping after him. _"Wanna let them plummet?"_ Stormfly asked sarcastically. _"Na the free fish is worth it"_ Toothless retorted before diving down to follow his rider.

Hiccup had his arms and legs spread as Astrid collided with him in mid air, screaming her lungs out. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's flailing form and planted a passionate electrifying kiss on her lips, while embracing her tightly as their bodies tumbled through the air. Poetry in motion as they gracefully separated as the ground loomed below them. Grabbing their dragon's saddle they seated themselves vertically in them. Toothless and Stormfly lifted all flaps, slowly lifting upwards in their decent, before turning upwards sharply and spinning together as they leveled out and landed in the snow perfectly.

Astrid leaped off Stormfly and sprinted furiously towards Hiccup who noticed her too late, as her fist landed in his chest making him fall off his feet. "That's for giving me a fucking HEART ATTACK!" Astrid roared loudly scaring birds in nearby trees.

Hiccup only groaned in response as Astrid clung to him suddenly, like her life depended on it. "Don't Ever scare me like that again!... Please!" Astrid exclaimed into his chest, as Hiccup brought his arms around her. "I'm sorry Astrid I didn't think I scared you that much" Hiccup apologized sincerely, giving Astrid that pout that she couldn't resist. "It's okay, just don't do it again without giving me proper warning first." Astrid sighed content in Hiccup's sincerity.

The happy little troupe of Viking and Dragon kind, decided to walk back to their home as a little walk. As they strode by the snow dusted tree's, they noticed near some of them was Hemp plant. (Cannabis) The Hemp plant is used often by farmers to protect their crops from the harsh elements. Also it is commonly used for textile production or for rope. So seeing as they had decided they needed to set up a farm in spring, as they barely got by food-wise through Devastating Winter and the uses of the Hemp Plant. Hiccup and Astrid decided to pick some for the seeds and for the other use Hemp Plant had.

That night by the fire,outside on the hill of Heimaviðr, they gathered the dried out Hemp leaf and began to grind it up into tiny pieces. The Hemp leaf was used by many Vikings as a recreational activity of smoking it. One would dry it out, put in a pipe and smoke it or throw it into a fire and communally smoke. Which sometimes happened to festivals on Berk and other tribes.

"Well this is going to be fun, smoking this amount of Hemp Plant." Astrid proclaimed to the group. _"I don't get this why do you two want you smoke this?"_ Stormfly asked, curious about what Humans found so enjoyable about smoking a plant. "Basically it's like Dragon Nip but for humans and it makes us say funny things." Hiccup explained. _"Thanks for summing that up Bud"_ Toothless replied cheekily to Hiccup, "That's my line Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, feigning being offended. _"Does it look like a care little Human?"_ Toothless asked Sarcastically.

"Shut up Both of you and lets get High already!" Astrid shouted exasperated at their antics, before chucking the ground up Hemp Plant into the fire. The Hemp immediately burned and the smoke rose, filling the lungs of the group having an immediate affect on the Humans.

Their heart rates quickened, "Yep it's happening He He" Hiccup said giggling at the end. "Hey guys I have an Question He He. What If the world's fucking Round." Astrid began chuckling all the while, as Hiccup was really thinking about it and the Dragons didn't really care. "Cause you know, I had an auntie who was cursed by Odin once, yeah and she had to go to the edge of the world but always came back the opposite side. So That must mean that Midgard is round right?" Astrid concluded to the group, before bursting into aggressive fits of laughter followed by Hiccup and then the Dragons.

"Oh my Astrid just imagine if anyone back on Berk knew what we were up to HA. THey would be in for a Fucking surprise wouldn't they?" Hiccup told Astrid playfully. _"Literally fucking HA"_ Stormfly added comically making everyone roar with laughter. "Oh I can just imagine Snotlout's face knowing that his 'Babe' loved getting fucked by that big fucking cock of yours Hiccup. HA He would just be Like WAaaaA! " Astrid uttered mockingly in pure mirth at the thought. Eliciting more roars of laughter, Hiccup especially at the Irony of the whole thing. They were all laughing so hard that their sides were hurting after that rolling along the floor.

For the rest of the night the happy, laughing their ass's off, little troupe. Talked about very deep philosophical such as, what is the meaning of life? How big Dragon cocks can get and how high can you fly before passing out. Also the Vikings began praising the Gods and Goddesses for the joy. Indeed very sensible topics and my personal favorite Why is the mead gone?

"OH Fuck Astrid!" Hiccup moaned as Astrid bobbed up and down on his rock hard cock. The tip hitting the back of her throat making her gag slightly but push on, determined to make her lover scream her name. When their more erotic side of their relationship opened up for them it obviously lead to foreplay. Since they loved teasing each other so much, they decided to tease in the bed so to speak.

The Dragons were casually talking to each other, while Astrid gave an amazing blowjob to Hiccup on Stromfly's back. Surprisingly not surprised or bothered in the slightest. Grabbing Hiccup's hairy balls, Astrid fondled them generously, making Hiccup groan in response. As her head stroked his cock, with the inside of her mouth and tongue. Her modest breasts bounced pleasurably giving Hiccup an erotic view to say the least.

"AHHh Astrid!" Hiccup screamed in pleasure as Astrid removed her head from his cock as his cum sprayed all other her perky breasts, content in herself that her goal succeeded. Panting and puffing after an astounding release. Hiccup was quite, well very dead tired from the smoking and now the orgasm. So he quickly snuggled himself into the furs on Stormfly's back. Astrid was not far off herself, quite tuckered out from the activities. Quickly deciding that Hiccup could pay her back in the morning, she quickly snuggled closely up Hiccup. Not minding the sticky cum on her breasts one bit.

You could safely say when we woke up, with our limbs mangled together. Stromfly's tail draped over Toothless' back and legs, while Toothless laid spread eagle. With Astrid and I naked with our knotted limbs together on the back of Stormfly. So It is safe to say we had one hell of a night.

 **So hope you guys found that funny, Also who would want to see a Toothfly relationship in this because if not I have other plans. Anyway again sorry for such a long delay will be back on schedule now, have a nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13 Legends Are Born

**Hello my fellow Dragonites hope you're having a nice day :D So first off I have good news, school holidays for me are coming up in a week. SO that means I have 6 weeks to write chapters. So hopefully I will try and get a chapter out each week, which also means that we will be getting quite far into my plans for this story :D**

 **So I brought an historically accurate Viking axe online a few days ago and first thing I get when I wake up is a package on my bed XD. I was like "Dafuq So soon! well I'm not complaining" And then I ripped the packaging into tiny bits HA HA. So now I have a potentially deadly weapon, so don't mess with me because I dye my hair red, with the blood of my enemies. HA AH AHA yeah I dyed my hair red as well Yay.**

 **Anyway NightStormPhoenix Beta read this chapter, also abit about this chapter. Well all I can say is it will be a very big part of the Story and it involves the raids atm. So let's get this show on the road and begin.**

 _ **Legends Are Born**_

* * *

As much as monsters can be made myth and legend. So can people, great men rise and fall with the tides of the sea but legends live on. Though what is real is often blurred or distorted and sometimes men cannot discern man from monster. So when figures on Dragon-back appear and disappear in the blink of an eye. Doing strange things to Dragons that would normally would reek havoc, suddenly swarm around these... riders. Things to begin to look not as they first appeared.

Rain pelted my face and body as I flew fast into the stormy weather. Flying with haste to reach our destination, a small tribe by the name of Hammerfist. A minor tribe south west from the Dragons Nest. Night was fast approaching as we entered the final leg of our flight. Hooded and cloaked, armored up in make-shift leather armor, hiding our faces purposely. I urged Toothless to go faster as our target was spotted on the Horizon, the raid on it having just begun.

The Dragon raiding pack had just began their raid, trying to get enough food for their empress's vast and empty stomach. The leader of their pack a large red and black Timberjack dived in slicing through houses like a hot knife through butter. The battle began to boil as Vikings rushed from their houses, hurling axes, spears and arrows in all directions into the darkness.

Their large torches were lit and raised, illuminating their pack. The Timberjack dived again slicing the torches and plunging the village into Darkness, safe the Dragon fire that was upon them. It seemed there would be no dawn for many, until the Timberjack and the rest of the Island heard a disturbing sound. The high pitch roar of the Night Fury.

Thundering across the Island and village, making all quake in fear. The Dragon pack looked around and saw something blacker than night approach. Another Dragon was following the black figure, a Nadder. The two figures were even more peculiar when they arrived in the middle of the Dragon Pack both roaring like thunder.

Though the most disturbing thing happened, two human figures stood on the back of the Dragons. The Vikings below stared in awe at these two figures, being able to see their forms because of the fires. The Dragons began to swarm around them, the Timberjack swerved sideways into this abstract, swarming Dragon-bait-ball in the sky.

 _"You need not follow her"_ The skinny hatchling viking male said calmly to them. The Dragon pack stared in awe at the Human who spoke their tongue. _"You need not kill these people"_ The female Viking hatchling said in a equally calm voice. The Timberjack stared in confusion at the humans and then at the Dragons, before snarling in anger. _"Traitors! ... KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL"_ The Timberjack screamed to the pack, who began to charge, before stopping dead in their Tracks.

Their eyes turned to slits before glowing immensely. The female Viking's turning Blue and the other Green. Raw power surged through their bodies as they reached out with both hands. _"WE RELEASE YOU FROM HER HOLD!"_ They screamed, their power surging through their hands with Blue and Green tendrils into the Dragon Packs ranks. Then her hold on them was gone, like snapping out of a bad dream they separated some fleeing frantically, distraught at the revelation. Some though stayed, confused and uncertain about themselves. Especially a certain Timberjack.

Hiccup and Astrid were panting like crazy. They had no idea how they survived, seeing as just a few seconds ago the Dragons were going to attack them. But this unknown power surged through them and possessed them to wield this power. The pair could still feel it's remnants pulsing through their veins and shaky hands. No words needed to be said as their Dragons crooned in support and concern at them, though it only took a few gentle words to calm them. Astrid and Hiccup nodded to each other,before turning to fly off.

 _"Wait!... Who are you?"_ The Timberjack asked. _"We are the scourge of The Red Death and have been gifted by The Crimson Lord."_ Hiccup replied confidently. Gasps and murmurs erupted from the remaining Dragons. _"We have an Island with boundless space to share, you are all free to join us there. If you wish it be."_ Astrid added, smiling widely at the excited faces of the Dragons. _"I think I speak for all when I say we accept and pledge fealty to you and your cause."_ The Timberjack proclaimed bowing his head, a gesture the others followed. _"We accept your help friend!"_ Toothless called excitably, to which Hiccup, Astrid and Stromfly laughed and nodded in agreement.

The event the villagers had just witnessed left everyone speechless and confused but most of all terrified at the idea of people controlling Dragons. People were already starting murmur things and trying to come up with explanations. Some began saying they were Demons or creatures of Loki, Dragur, though most knew they were people. Though the facts they had on them were the following, one is a man and other woman. The man rides a Night Fury and the Woman a Deadly Nadder. Though not much to go on the common consensus was that people needed to know and they needed to know fast.


	14. Chapter 14 Calm Before A Storm

**Hello people, welcome back Happy Holidays. Also Yay for you guys because that means more chapters for you lot. Also yet again I had problems with my computer again so that is the cause of the delay along with me getting distracted by some certain Xenomorphic Activity. Anyway this chapter is set a year and bit after the last. This is where I get into the bulk of the story and in my opinion and hopefully yours, the cool bits of the story.** **Anyway so please R &R it keeps me motivated to write more ect. So without further adieu**

 **Beta read by** **NightStormPhoenix**

 _ **Calm Before A Storm**_

* * *

 _M_ oans echoed quietly through the chill, cold morning air. The sun barely risen a slither above the mountain tops. Few are awake and even fewer would be fucking at this time but apparently not Astrid and Hiccup, That much is obvious.

Hiccup was currently making slow sweet love to his lover, thrusting deeply inside Astrid. Holding up her leg from behind as he entered her once again, eliciting a slow sweet whimper of pleasure from his lover. Who was thoroughly enjoying each moment and each inch that went in and out. This coupling was slow and more like an erotic dance of pleasure with their movements, bringing them steadily towards sweet release.

Embracing Astrid tightly, Hiccup began to quicken his pace as he began to climb the knife's edge of release. Astrid's moans and whimpers became slightly louder wantonly whispering Hiccup's name in pleasure. "Oh Hiccup yes so close." Hiccup breaths were hot and long running down her neck, nearing the edge he... released the knife's edge splitting his breath to a small gasp. Astrid quickly followed as her tension was cut, gasping loudly at the warmth and euphoria.

Hiccup sheathed his sword as he finished gearing up for his hike. He had told Astrid and the Dragons he needed to clear his head, though everyone wondered why. He had specified that he would be back by lunch time tomorrow, which to the residents of Drakkar Island was too long a wait. As he opened the door the cold bitter wind hit him, invoking a involuntary shiver. Walking silently down the stairs and down the hill of Heimaviðr. Nearing the forest he looked up to his goal, Naðrfell, Serpent Mountain.

Things had changed, things had most certainly changed, after the year and 3 months we have been living on Drakkar island. And I can honestly say things have changed for the better. First off our legend has grown and multiplied exponentially. We are known commonly as the Dragon Master and Mistress respectively and with the seemingly unending raids we are certainly not assumed as just works of fiction. Some want to find out how we stop raids, some wish to kill us because of our Dragon rider ways. But one thing is certain whether they admit or not they fear us.

An observant person might realize how we know this, well to answer that, one name comes to mind. Sharpshot and his pack of Terrors all trained to gather all info about us and the Vikings around us. Whether watching and listening in to conversations or taking things of interest. Such as small bits of coins which add up to a large sum of coinage. One would say that practice is unethical or cowardly, I would answer that is not the worst. Sharpshot and his pack of about 20 Terrors are also how we know when where a raid will strike, by listening in to the Red Death's demands. We found them fleeing the Red Death in fear for their lives, quite awhile before our first raid. So they were more than happy to help us in our goals.

We have long set up farms to supply us with our daily meals. Wheat, potatoes, fruits you name it we took it from a nearby farm. Cows, sheep, pigs were an easy thing to get discreetly without causing too much alarm. Though none of these things we would steal all at once from place. This we deemed necessary for our survival, which it is and now we don't have to rely on fish and game for sustenance. For that we decided to give pack a fraction of the goods worth to the people we stole from, leaving them confused and slightly wary of trolls surprisingly.

Speaking of goods I discovered a new metal, with the appearance of silver but the lightness of wood but with the strength of the strongest iron ingot. I call it Gronkle Iron for the process of creating it. By mixing various amounts of minerals inside a Gronkle's stomach, by ingestion of course. I believe it removes the slag from the rocks and minerals then melts them together, creating this blend of silvery iron. I have recently replaced all our tools and weaponry with Gronkle Iron, giving us a huge advantage in battle, as it can slice through iron like a hot knife through butter.

Astrid and I conducted some "weaponry" tests with Gronkle Iron testing how much a plate of it could withstand. And we were pleasantly surprised it took 3 Nadder's Magnesium continuous stream of fire to melt it. And applying it to a wooden shield with Gronkle Iron nails and some small supportive plates could take some serious damage taking 4 lava-blasts. Only downside to this metal is in combat, when your weapon gets stuck in a shield and your enemy rips it out of your grasp. Though with proper technique this can be easily avoided.

To add to our "mythical" prowess I have crafted special armors to both hide our identities and to represent them. Mine black as night, made with black dyed leather for shoulder guards and for my breastplate. hardened and strengthened with Night Fury Scales, this provided slight fire resistance and heaps of protection. This scaled leather design followed in my shin guards and boots.

My helmet or mask provided wind resistance and with 3 small rows of Dragon Claws were placed, making them look like spines of sorts. The armor itself reminded Dragons of the Night Fury and so makes them slightly more docile, out of respect for the Night Fury. The armor itself houses heaps of storage and special little... things which I dare not reveal. Under the armor my usual green tunic which has been padded for warmth and for cushioning in battle, so made into a Gambeson

While my armor was smooth and crisp in it's design, Astrid's was jagged and menacing. Her mask is sloped slightly to replicate a Deadly Nadder's beak like snout. Sloping up to a crown of spines, all Stormfly's spines of course. The armor is quite simillar to mine with the scale and leather pieces but with Stormfly's scales, making her brighter in terms of color as her armor is mostly dyed blue and yellow. Astrid wears underneath the armor a blue gambeson.

Astrid insisted on having small spines on her shin guards, so if an opponent used the cowardly tactic they would break their toes. Astrid of course kept her battle skirt, which I upgraded with Stormfly's scales and with Gronkle Iron studs on the skirt. This look in my opinion made her look deadly and incredibly sexy, joining two very exhilarating activities if you know what I mean.

Our armor reflects both our Dragons and ourselves and just adds to our intimidating factor we have going. But there is one thing that is quite special about them aside from the previous paragraphs. The gauntlets matching our colors but identical in design. These gauntlets hide more than a few surprises, from 3 secret Gronkle Iron knives in each gauntlet, lock-picks and lock-picking equipment. To hidden sheets of Gronkle Iron underneath a thin layer of leather and heaps of padding. This allowed for parrying of most weapons.

These things and more fluttered through my mind as my feet worked by themselves, walking my being up the side of the mountain. Needing no real thought to persuade my arms and legs to climb the diagonal face, using the walking stick I brought as leverage to heave me up. Nearing close to a few hours of climbing and think I reached my spot. A small ledge off the top of a large cliff face on the side of the mountain. An overlook if you will, one where things seemed to be laid bare in my mind.

The Red Death my whole reasoning behind undergoing this hike. She knows, I just know it, it feels like I can sense her right in the back of my mind. She is reaching out for us and I don't know how long we will stay hidden from her. Crimson assures me that great spells hide this island from her grasp but I am unsure. The reason why is because while Crimson was telling me more about her, he said 'Don't underestimate her, she may be strong but her greatest weapon is not her strength in arms but strength in mind and in fear.' Those words keep ringing through my mind, that is why I need to contemplate what needs to be done.

Why not attack the nest with the Dragons? you may ask. Why not, well because despite Crimson knowing much of her, he himself underestimated her hold on the Dragons of the archipelago. She would take hold of even my most loyal Dragons... unless a rider could give them the will to block her control! That's It, we will train riders, that way her gaze and thoughts won't turn ours.

Only problem... getting willing Vikings to join our cause. These will have to be the most craziest, the most thrill seeking, the Stubbornest! The deranged and weird but most importantly they have to be most foolhardy Vikings on Midgard's bright green face! and I believe I know just the high-seas adventurers for the job.


	15. Chapter 15 Yo Ho and A Bottle of Mead

_**Hello there guys I am back maybe only once I am not sure. You wonderful readers deserve a reason for my lack of activity well to put it, I started up a YouTube channel and well it has over 700 subs so far. So I have been focusing on that, leaving you guys in the dark. But that doesn't mean I will be ending this! Also I would like to say that if I can gather enough motivation to write more chapters then I will be writing a plot which will lay the groundwork for a big chunk of this fanfiction. Which to be frank is a creative spark in me I have never been able to extinguish, which if I can just get myself back into writing I maybe able to harness to write something awesome for you guys. So basically these ideas came from me at a hard time in my life over a year ago.**_

 _ **BUT ALAS Let's get on with it, so without further adieu...**_

 ** _Yo Ho and a Bottle Of Mead_**

The ship, riding the waves like some water horse; swayed and moved with the foam lapping at the sides. Mist and water splashing on deck peppering Hiccup's face as he worked out his navigation. His brow furrowing, as his attention doubled on the map in front of him, periodically looking out to sea, taking deep breaths as his mind monotonously puzzled and thought, thinking over this plan over and over.

"Hiccup ... um are you sure about this?" Astrid asked for the umpteenth time, starting to annoy Hiccup who failed to see how this plan could possibly go wrong. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he replied sarcastically, "No I am not sure, I am thinking we are all gonna die". "Geez you prick, you know I am just worried... we can't trust them" Astrid replied angrily, her fiery temper and spirit not diminished after the long voyage. "Okay, think of it like this, You can trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, meaning you can predict what they will think and do. See not so bad anymore."

Astrid shook her head as she peered at the sleeping dragons, Stormfly and Toothless, basking in the fine weather. The tightly wrapped bodies hugging each-other in an unconsciously loving embrace. Their brilliant, vibrant scales shining like polished silver and gold. The duo of sexually active Vikings, had recently noticed their Draconic friends were growing... closer; very much closer. They were suspecting something was up, but didn't want to stir up trouble so left it at that... for now.

Their little warship of sorts holding quite nicely, they had refurbished to appear as more of a trading vessel. instead of rows of shields they instead had rows of boxes of goods on deck. These boxes, and more below deck, housed a rage of goods that even one like Trader Johann would be envious of. From small amounts of tools and food to various dragon related products such as Gronkle Iron Weapons which will hopefully be their selling trade; top quality weaponry.

"I see it Astrid ... Vikingr Island" Hiccup shouted from the bow. Pointing out to an island in the distance, the island ,seemingly floating with no real land features aside from the countless ports and buildings covering the rat's nest of an island.

Vikingr Island, the central hub of all raiding and pirate activity in the North Seas. Raiding from Frankia to the kingdoms of England, ruthless, cut throats by nature. And specifically had no qualms with dragons. The mostly flat island was mostly devoid of all life aside from the bustling port city, featuring ships of all sizes, Warships, traders and of course raiding ships. The city had no fertile land to grow food, so instead imported it from slave farms on other islands. That went with all their other resources, a tactical disadvantage to say the least.

Their ship heaved in the frothing waves as they rushed their dragons underdeck, hiding them from prying eyes that may peer. "Ok Toothless, Stormfly you can't leave this ship until we come get you or we leave.. got it?" _"Yep"_ The Dragons replied. Hiccup smiled and gave a thumbs up as he closed the hatch to the store rooms of the ship. Looking out to the nearby pier, Hiccup prepared to lasso the post to tie the ship up. Motioning with his hand, to Astrid at the stern to maneuver the ship to dock.

Stepping out from the ship the pair's boots resounded off the wooden wharf. They began walking towards the bustling trading stations, when they turned to see a skinny, old and fragile looking Karl of a man looking at them with a deep disapproving frown. The man wore, bland but quite expensive looking clothing, his frown wrinkling up his worn slightly scarred face devoid of any trace of laughter. With a heavily accented, raspy voice; that sounded like he had ball of sand in his throat, called "Ya not allow'd to port your stink'ng ship there 'm afraid you young scoundrels. Also even if ya cou'd I would hav' to still see ya stock!"

The duo looked worriedly at each other before Astrid replied, "Umm ahh well um sir we are just simple traders-". "Shut Up missy I didn't ask for your opinion!" the man rudely interrupted. Astrid's fist clenched tightly with anger as her fury grew. "Excuse me that was quite rude.. now how about we settle this, before my friend here chops your head off ... friend" Hiccup cut in, accentuating the friend bit, trying to sound as menacing as possible. "okay my intimidation needs work"Hiccup muttered to himself. The man shook his head with a sigh, "okay gimme 10 silver bits and you can run free and this never happened... deal?" The man proposed. Hiccup swiftly agreed in his awkwardness and handed up the coins, herding Astrid away as she fumed to him about the man's "Fucking Ignorance and stupidity".

The markets were most certainly an ... interesting place... full of 'savoury' people for sure. Needless to say, it seemed like Valhalla to any self-disrespecting viking of questionable skill or sanity. The Vikingr Markets consist of long alleys of port houses and ship-stalls floating, tents and whole stores for the most richest of merchants. Some even hanging their produce on high above them as open advertising. There are many types of Merchants sprung about the markets, as noises will flood your ears, when you hear the loud, bombastic ones shout "BARGAINS COME GET EM!". making you turn your head or try and just ignore them, very loud places they are indeed. Then you have the conniving, manipulative and certainly charming ones. That with a large and entertaining vocabulary and a range of seemingly harmless tricks; can sell you anything, Even your own things! Trust me it's happened to me before.

Now at the markets there is a strict hierarchy of importance and wealth. First Thralls of all kinds, the Thrall Merchants were particularly wealthy and had lucrative auctions to would make kings blush. These along with Thrall Masters and thrall galleys were a more mobile business. Travelling to various places including mainlands, as after every raid there will always be the human bounty. The people running the industry were know far and wide but because of their wealth, delegated everything, choosing not get their hands dirty. Thus making it effectively run by a bunch of loud mouthed thugs.

Secondly weapons, of all kinds once again, but unlike Thrall Merchants they had permanent stores to show their wares. Many a warrior would marvel at the sheer beauty and finesse to these weapons. Made with materials and techniques of great quality and thought. The Merchants consisted of Blacksmiths and Warriors talented in their own fields, but united together to forge weapons that craftsmen could marvel over but at the same time a warrior could rely and survive on in battle. This mentality made them the most 'Honourable' around also the cleverest. Then comes food, con spiritual runes and magic stones But they are mostly just tent traders to say the least. Oh and the opium and Cannabis stalls

Astrid and Hiccup, carrying a varied assortment of arms wrapped in a bundle. Were on their way through the crowded, and weirdly... civilized market, considering they are Pirates after all. The pair were pleasantly surprised, as most of the people they met and talked around to, gathering information. Were oddly nice and though thick, are pretty chill people. Then they realised... most of them smelled of weed, that explains that, seems like they have fun here. But as much as they were chill and entertaining there were the occasional fight and death, actually a lot of death...but that's aside from the point. The point is that they were on their way to the Alpha level Guild Of Weaponry and Blacksmithing.


End file.
